Princesa Saiya
by Shole
Summary: Una saiya sufre el mismo destino d Vegeta al caer en manos de un tirano,sera fría como él o el amor podra ablandar su corazón?,el tirano lo permitira?.Trunks es raptado y vendido para servir en un imperio como guerrero, como reaccionará Vegeta ante esto?
1. Princesa

Nota de Shole: este es mi primer Fanfic, esta historia da comienzo después de que termine la saga Dragón Ball GT, donde la paz reina en la tierra, pero como mi personaje principal no es ninguno de la serie entonces van a tener que esperar bastante hasta que estos aparezcan. Esta primera parte de la historia se trata de una saiyan que sobrevivió después de que el planeta Vejita fuera destruido cayendo en el mismo destino cruel que tuvo Vegeta, pero circunstancias cambian radicalmente…

**Princesa**

"Realmente majestad, me sorprende que a estas alturas de su vida tome por sentado el hecho de educar a un hijo, mucho mas cuando ella tiene tan corta edad… "- dijo un hombre alto de rasgos oscuros y ojos profundos, sin poder evitar el miedo a la reacción del rey que pueda tener por sus ocurridas palabras, le dio el coraje para comentar sobre el nuevo acontecimiento. Por suerte al parecer el rey no se molesto a tal incompetencia de su servidor por sus atrevidas palabras, sin mas le contesto con voz calmada y tranquilizadora.

"Sí, tal vez, en otra ocasión no dudaría en eliminar a un ser tan insignificante como la hija de un saiya tan poca cosa como lo fue su verdadero padre… pero no hay que negar que esta pequeña es realmente sorprendente, no creo que exista otro ser que pueda reemplazarla, si tuviera la posibilidad de elegir un heredero a mi trono y a mi majestuoso gobierno no seria otro ser que ella, a pesar de tener 4 años es realmente muy fuerte, hermosa, inteligente, y tiene un carácter admirable, tal vez mejor que el de cualquier princesa que exista "– el soldado giro su mirada distraída hacia el rey intentando analizar lo escuchado – "si, princesa, la nombrare hija mía aunque el universo este en contra, yo se que tal vez sea difícil al principio pero con el tiempo estoy seguro que ella será respetada, temida y admirada como lo soy yo en este momento" – el rey hizo una pausa entrando en sueños e ideas de un futuro no muy lejano, el hombre que lo acompañaba en su gran sala de trono se atrevió a volver a hablar, tal vez haría recapacitar al rey de sus actos aunque lo dudaba.

"Majestad, con todo respeto, no quiero ofuscar sus ideas, pero ¿ podría pensar que ella tomaría mal el hecho de que sea su padre?, podrá ser joven, pero a su corta edad creo que recordara a sus verdaderos progenitores, y es mas esta totalmente asusta y disgustada por que halla sido traída contra su voluntad hasta aquí, aparte de ser muy inteligente, ya vio como le contesto a los demás guardias cuando la trajimos hasta la nave, es una muchacha con verdadero orgullo y a pesar de saber que ella sola no podría hacer nada contra todos los soldados, se enfrento a ellos sin dudar, parecía hasta creerse superior a todo, es totalmente rebelde y complicada de domar."

"Ya lo se, justamente a eso me refiero, es por eso que me interesa tanto, pensar que a pesar de ser tan pequeña pueda tener semejante carácter, sin miedo, haciéndose respetar por sus inferiores, es realmente admirable, yo se que a simple vista parece una locura, pero no solo es una obsesión la que poseo, yo se que jamás conseguiré una pareja adecuada para que sea reina y darme un heredero como es debido, ya lo he intentado demasiadas veces y se me hace cansador, pero cuando la vi supe que era perfecta para ser futura reina, obviamente tendrá que pasar por un arduo entrenamiento y habrá que educarla como es debido antes que eso suceda, pero estoy seguro que dentro de varios años será una verdadera princesa, hasta pienso que un día será capaz de sobrepasar mis poderes, yo se que tus intenciones no son malas al decirme todo esto… pero verdaderamente las aprecio y con ellas reitero mis deseos, eres mi gran consejero y lo que debes hacer es aconsejarme, así que no te preocupes por tu atrevimiento" – dicho esto el hombre se sintió mas aliviado, aunque seguía inquieto con el nuevo nombramiento de la princesa saiya - "ya que terminó nuestra discusión, te pido que me traigas a la pequeña princesa, es hora que sepa sobre su futuro y que comience su educación cuanto antes" – el hombre hizo una reverencia para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta principal de la habitación, no antes de llegar se dio nuevamente vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

"Thamuz" – dijo el rey con imponente voz – "trátala como es debido, ten en cuenta quien es de ahora en adelante, quiero que sea tu responsabilidad si algo le llegara a ocurrir sería tu culpa, no quiero que nadie la toque o la mire directo a los ojos, a menos que sea de mi gran confianza como lo sois vos¿estamos de acuerdo?"

"Si mi real majestad, pierda cuidado."

Con esto el hombre se retiro del salón en dirección hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la pequeña nueva princesa del rey, caminando lento pero con decisión por los pasillos de la nave espacial hasta detenerse en una pequeña puerta (pequeña comparada a la de la sala real) y abrirla con precaución. Ahí se encontraba acurrucada en una esquina con sus brazos alrededor de sus pequeñas piernas, con los ojos llorosos y con una cara que dedico especialmente hacia él, llena de odio.

Y ahí estaba después de que se hallan ido todos los malditos extraños soldados a los que había tratado de mala gana sin pensarlo y acurrucada en un rincón aunque sin miedo pero angustiada por la separación de mi planeta, de mis padres y de mi gente. Lloré bastante, no antes de que se fueran todos, no iba a demostrar mi angustia ante nadie, así que resistí, no hasta después de encontrarme sola, y ahí fue cuando mis lagrimas brotaron de mis cansados ojos sin poder evitarlo, no se exactamente que sucede, y los recuerdos pasan como pequeños flashes en mi cabeza. Se hizo un largo silencio hasta que se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió sigilosamente, así que levante mi cabeza bien acomodada entre mis rodillas para ver quien se atrevía a entrar y verme en ese estado. Era un hombre alto, tan alto que tuvo la necesidad de agacharse para pasar por el marco de la puerta, no creí que a eso se le puede llamar hombre, era muy extraño, de una piel muy oscura, casi como la tierra de mi planeta, de unos rasgos muy varoniles, alto de musculatura enorme y marcada, con ojos negros y profundos, el pelo algo largo atado con una liga, de un color grisáceo casi blanco. Lo observe con pleno odio para que entendiera que no me agradaba para nada, aunque no era del todo cierto. El se limito a mirarme inexpresivamente y dio unos pasos más hasta acercarse a mí. Rápidamente me levante y me puse en guardia, pero no obtuve reacción alguna del hombre, así que decidí crear una pequeña y potente bola de energía en una de mis palmas en forma amenazadora, 'tal vez así logre que se valla' pensé.

El hombre entro a la habitación y la chiquilla rápidamente se puso en guardia y formo una bola de energía en su mano amenazadoramente. Sin hacer movimiento alguno Thamuz hablo en forma lenta y educadamente, sin quitarle la mirada a la niña.

"Lamento interrumpir princesa pero el rey solicita su presencia en el trono con urgencia, si es tan amable de asistir, seria un honor escoltarla" – obviamente que la pequeña había entendido cada palabra pronunciada por el hombre, y estaba totalmente incrédula por ellas, pero al ver que no iba a haber agresión física, decidió bajar un poco la guardia, aunque se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier movimiento que pueda surgir, y sin mas decidió retomar la conversación de la misma manera tan educada como había empezado.

"Realmente entiendo lo que dice señor, pero a la vez no, explíquese¿con que se refiere al dirigirse hacia mí como Princesa?" – dijo con ironía la pequeña, a pesar de la edad sabia hablar perfectamente y dirigirse con total propiedad que sorprendió al hombre, sin duda, pensó el, era realmente como la describía el rey.

"Por favor, si es tan amable de acompañarme princesa, seguramente el rey le aclarara todas sus inquietudes, sin mas, yo no puedo ofrecerle esa información ya que solamente fui enviado aquí para escoltarla hasta él, lamento no poder contestar sus preguntas princesa" – dijo Thamuz tranquilamente.

"Entonces supongo que no tengo opción" – dijo la niña, ya todo su cuerpo estaba mas relajado luego de haber tenido esa corta conversación con aquel hombre desconocido, sabía que no había necesidad de sentirse agredida o atacada, la voz de ese hombre de alguna forma le transmitía tranquilidad, estaba desconcertada, 'tal vez es solo una trampa' pensó, pero que otra opción le quedaba – "guíeme hasta su rey."

"Perfecto, a sus ordenes princesa, sígame por favor" – entonces Thamuz abrió nuevamente la puerta y la mantuvo así para que la pequeña pasara delante, la pequeña se dirigió hacia fuera de la habitación secando la humedad de sus lagrimas con su brazo y sin tambalearse ni mostrar temor siguió al hombre por los pasillos amplios de la nave, miraba fijo al frente, tal vez giro su cabeza para mirar por alguna ventanilla observando el infinito universo, para solo enterarse que estaban viajando por el espacio.

Ambos se detuvieron ante una gran puerta, la puerta donde hace unos momentos había salido Thamuz. Este la abrió tan solo un poco para que ella pasara, indicándole con un brazo para que continuara adelante.

"Antes de irse quisiera saber su nombre señor" – aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Thamuz ya que no pensaba que ella se interesaría en su insignificante nombre, pero recordó que tan solo era una niña aunque el ya pensara en ella como su majestad, una princesa que poco se interesaría en un soldado de poca cosa como él, entonces le contestó para complacer el deseo de la princesita.

"Mi nombre es Thamuz su majestad, es hora que pase a hablar con el rey, princesa" – así fue como ella inclino un poco la cabeza y decidió pasar por la puerta, dirigiendo una ultima mirada hacia atrás, el hombre hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse cerrando la gran puerta del salón.

A pesar de ser un hombre tan feroz según el calificativo que le había encontrado la niña saiya, era un hombre amable y generoso ese tal Thamuz, aunque seguía desconfiando, no de el precisamente si no de la situación, todo era extraño, olía que algo andaba mal, a pesar de la corta edad era un niña muy inteligente y sabia que no debía estar allí, sin embargo era fuerte y orgullosa, tanto que era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier situación, ya sea una batalla verbal o física, donde su ingenio surgía inevitablemente haciendo de ella una niña extraordinaria. Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella, solo hizo una pequeña reverencia para dirigirse al ser que se encontraba junto a una gran silla en la sala.

Era majestuoso a pesar de ser una especie de alienígena, bastante alto, de piel blanca y con marcas rojas como tatuajes, poseía una cola larga como de lagarto, una especie de cuerno iba hacia atrás dejando una frente lisa y amplia; tenia ojos amarillos como los de una fiera esperando su presa y no poseía cabello alguno al igual que orejas según pude observar, tenía una especie de armazón color ladrillo al costado de su cabeza, en los hombros, tobillos, rodillas, codos, muñecas, cintura y pecho al parecer parte de su anatomía, unos labios finos y morados cruzaban su rostro marcando una pequeña mueca inclinada hacia un costado como una media sonrisa; su gran capa negra caía en uno de sus hombros, sus pies de cuatro dedos bien abiertos para mejorar el sostén, sus manos de dedos largos y delicados, y sus brazos anchos que delataban la gran fuerza y poder que emana de él. Me acerque un poco luego de mi reverencia, obviamente no iba a ser maleducada aunque la situación no me gustara en lo absoluto, tan solo era la intriga que me hacia dar esos pasos y mirar fijamente al rey como tal vez, nadie lo había hecho en la vida, él solamente me devolvió el gesto de reverencia aunque fue mas breve y corta que la mía, y sostuvo sus ojos fijos en mi, observándome, observando tal vez cada detalle de mi ser, estuvo un rato así antes de dirigirme alguna palabra, y cuando lo hizo, su imponente voz resonó en la sala vacía, haciendo eco, era gruesa y fuerte, tal ves tan poderosa como lo era él.

Era pequeña y sus brazos eran delgados, parecía frágil y delicada, de una tez dorada, con ojos grises y vivaces, de pelo largo hasta la cintura, hermoso y algo enmarañado, rebelde de ese negro azabache mezclado con reflejos rojizos, tal vez único, aunque no tenia formado el cuerpo ya que tenia tan solo cuatro años se notaba que iba a ser una mujer alta, delgada y de finas curvas, su rostro era angelical aunque tenia esa expresión severa y de mirada penetrante en todo momento, con su pequeña cola que iba y venia en forma dominante, inquieta tal ves, en posición de brazos cruzados. Estaba tan firme, sin miedo ni temor, enfrentándose de esa forma a un rey, un extraño muchísimo mas fuerte que todos los soldados a los que se había enfrentado antes, sosteniendo la mirada sin aflojar ni un segundo. Una oleada de sensaciones llegaron hasta mi¿Qué era eso¿Por que sentía semejante sensación ante esa pequeña?, no lo sabia pero era exactamente lo que buscaba, sabia que era perfecta, digna de ser hija mía y en cada segundo lo demostraba, me quede observándola unos segundos mas hasta decidí comenzar a hablar.

"Se que te preguntaras por que estas aquí, pues te pediré que prestes atención y no interrumpas hasta que termine de hablar" – mi voz resonó en la sala, ya que decidí hablar imponente, fuerte y claro para hacer saber que estaba enfrente de alguien de poder, de el gran rey, ella solo frunció el seño ante mis palabras, así que decidí seguir hablando – "lamento haberte traído en esas condiciones hasta aquí y dejarte en aquel lugar sin aplicación alguna, pero ahora estoy dispuesto a darte una, yo soy el rey y soberano de una parte del universo, lamentablemente este es muy grande para conquistarlo todo, y siendo yo el dueño de gran cantidad de planetas decidí que era momento de educar a mi sucesor, para que un día tomara mi lugar y gobernara igual como lo hice yo hasta el momento¿por que te digo todo esto?, es que al verte supe que tú serias la perfecta heredera para mi gobierno…" – sin permitirme seguir mi curso la pequeña puso aun mas el ceño fruncido y pronuncio, sin importarle la sugerencia principal que le había hecho, sus quejas.

"¿Acaso usted planea que yo sea la heredera de su gobierno¿Quien se cree usted para alejarme de mi planeta, mis seres queridos y de mis padres para convertirme sin mi consentimiento en una princesa?, yo no deseo hacer tal cosa, así que ya puede ir buscándose a otra para cumplir su objetivo por que yo me largo de esta nave inservible con seres inútiles" – parecía haber sacado su demonio dentro de ese pequeño y dulce cuerpecito, su rostro revelaba sincera furia, pero un rey no se doblega jamás y menos ante una pequeña maleducada, así que decidí ponerle los puntos y poner en marcha las primeras enseñanzas.

"¡Cierra la boca!" – los gritos resonaron en el salón haciéndolos mas potentes, y la pequeña tembló ante mi nuevo rostro, uno que mostraba ofuscación y enojo para demostrarle quien era el que imponía las normas en ese lugar, ella ya no hablo, así que con mas calma continué mi relato, volviendo mi rostro inexpresivo como antes – "será mejor que no vuelvas a interrumpirme, ahora puedo ser comprensivo contigo ya que estoy disponiéndote un futuro, pero no me saques de mi lugar por que te vas a encontrar con el demonio en persona, no tienes idea de lo malvado que puedo llegar a ser cuando me provocan, volviendo al tema… hace menos de unas horas te encontramos, tal ves esto sea un poco fuerte para ti ya que a tu corta edad es difícil asumir ciertas cosas…"

"Yo soy muy fuerte y puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa, no te tengo miedo y mucho menos a tus insignificantes amenazas, no le temo a nada ni a nadie" – dijo la pequeña con potencia poniéndose de brazos cruzados, obviamente ofendida ante la referencia de ser débil y pequeña, pero hice como que no la había escuchado y seguí hablando sin darle importancia a su furiosa cara ante mi indiferencia.

"Es muy raro que te encontráramos, pensábamos que estabas muerta, pero al verlo que no, debí suponer que eras muy fuerte, ya que eras la única superviviente del planeta" – al decirle esto ella cambio totalmente su expresión, realmente no entendía o no quería entender lo que le acababan de decir, antes de que se anime a preguntar, seguí relatando mi gran mentira – "si, exactamente, tu planeta estaba por destruirse cuando llegamos por accidente, ya sus habitantes habían fallecido y no quedaba nadie, excepto tu, algunos mercenarios seguramente habían pasado por ahí para arrasar con el planeta y venderlo luego, no se exactamente por que este exploto, lo que me resulto extraño realmente fue tu fuerza y en especial tu cola… los habitantes de ese planeta no tenían ciertas cualidades y entonces encontré a supongo que era tu padre, muerto, con su cola enrollada a su cintura, entonces mis dudas se aclararon ya que vi que era un saiya, seguramente el ultimo" – ante las reveladoras palabras que le dije pude notar como lentamente las lagrimas de la pequeñas recorrían su dulce rostro hasta caerse al suelo, lloraba desconsoladamente sin importarle mi presencia, tal ves fui demasiado duro al decirle eso, pero ahí comenzaba la enseñanza, tenia que sufrir para hacerse fuerte, tenia que aprender de la vida y mantenerla a mi lado, demostrarle que no tenia otro lugar a donde ir mas que el que le ofrecía. A pesar de que mi mirada era indiferente y fría no pude evitar sentir pena¿que me pasaba¿acaso sentía lastima¿esas lagrimas y esa pena derramada por esa insignificante niña me provocaba dolor?, imposible, nada me podía causar semejante sentimiento, ni siquiera una mocosa como esa, era cuestión de seguir con la enseñanza antes de que sus llantos me vuelvan loco.

"¡Deja de llorar mocosa¿acaso no dijiste que eras fuerte?, si lo eres entonces deja de llorar" – ante las dura y frías palabras la niña dejo de emitir sonido a pesar de que rebeldes lagrimas escapaban de los ojos por el dolor de su familia muerta – "así esta mejor, ahora que ya te explique el por que de tu estancia en mi nave, es hora de que sea asignada tu nueva habitación hasta que lleguemos a nuestro planeta Hatton, antes que nada hay unas cosas que quiero aclararte" – le dije antes de que repusiera algo y antes de que se reanimara de la tristeza – "como te he dicho ahora eres la nueva princesa, ósea que eres mi hija y heredera de mi gobierno, no quiero quejas ni objeciones, ahora eres la princesa y punto, si lo deseas mejor puede ser a la fuerza, yo no tengo problema de aplicarla tanto física como mental para que obedezcas mis ordenes, ante mi te diriges como el rey, con respeto y educación como se es debido, nadie puede mirarte o tocarte sin importar las consecuencias tal ves mis mas fieles consejeros y obviamente el rey, ósea yo, pero nadie mas, el que lo haga morirá por su osadía, al igual quien lo haga con el rey¿queda claro?" – hubo un pequeño silencio en que espere respuesta hasta que bajo su mirada asintiendo resignada y temerosa – "de acuerdo, mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento y tu enseñanza, hasta el momento solo te dirigirás hacia Thamuz, él te enseñara luego las instalaciones y te enviará comida a tu habitación, hasta entonces nos despedimos, que tengas buenas noches" – dije y camine hasta la puerta pasando a su lado sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada, y salí del salón para que entrara Thamuz que me dirigió una pequeña reverencia mientras yo salía.

Por los pasillos se veía como Thamuz era acompañado por la pequeña princesa hasta su nueva habitación, había un gran silencio de parte de los dos, solo pequeños sollozos se escuchaban de la niña que lloraba en silencio. Cuando llegaron a el final del recorrido, Thamuz abrió la puerta de la habitación indicándole con la mano a la niña que se adelantara a entrar, ella sin mirarlo camino hacia adentro y este la siguió.

"Princesa si necesita algo podrá encontrarme en la habitación junto a esta hacia la derecha, estaré a su entera disposición así como lo dispuso el rey" – ya se giraba para retirarse pero la niña sin voltearse a verlo le hablo casi en un susurro debido a su agotamiento.

"Por favor Thamuz, llámame Sedya."

"Lo lamento mucho princesa, pero no puedo llamarla por su nombre, es una falta muy grande de mi parte si lo hago, nadie excepto su rey la puede llamar por su verdadero nombre" – dijo apenado el hombre por no poder complacer el primer pedido de la pequeña.

"No te pido que lo hagas siempre, solo cuando estemos solos pido que me llames así, es una orden y pido que como nueva princesa mis ordenes se cumplan, además creo que es necesario de que sea así" – Thamuz solo se quedo callado observado la espalda de la pequeña donde provenía su débil voz – "si no… creo que voy a olvidarlo por completo."

"De acuerdo princesa Sedya, será un placer llamarla así, ahora es hora que descanse bien para comenzar con un nuevo día mañana, puede bañarse y alistarse con la ropa que hay en su cama para irse a dormir, es mejor que se saque esas prendas harapientas y sucias, mandaré a algún siervo para que le traiga algo de comida, espero que este de total agrado su nueva habitación" – la niña se volteo y para sorpresa ya no estaba llorando, al contrario tenia una expresión fría pero calmada.

"Si, Thamuz es mas de lo que pudiera pedir, pero realmente no me importa en estos momentos, cualquier lugar viene bien el día de hoy, gracias por todo" – con el agradecimiento le dirigió una pequeña mueca, torciendo un poco el labio para dedicarle una sonrisa, aunque no lo parecía en lo absoluto, pero Thamuz se conformo con ese gesto ya sabiendo por lo que debería haber pasado la niña momentos antes.

'Esta niña realmente me sorprende, puedo tranquilamente mantener una conversación casi adulta con ella a pesar de su corta edad, y al parecer esta soportando todo ese dolor ella sola, sin llorar, sin tener miedo, va a ser mejor seguramente que el mismo rey, no se confundió al elegirla, ahora entiendo su obsesión' pensó Thamuz mientras se despedía y cerraba la puerta de la habitación de la princesa tras de si 'es hora de que también tenga un merecido descanso' con esto el hombre se fue a su nueva habitación, justo al lado de la puerta de la que acababa de salir, sacándose una par de prendas y relajándose en su amplia cama para tener un calmado pero a la vez inquietante sueño.

Nota: bueno este fue el principio de mi fic mocho de la nueva princesa saiyan, tomada forzosamente por un tirano rey¿Qué tipo de enseñanzas le dará a la niña para que aprenda a ser insensible como él?, se vera en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Recuerdos

**Nota**: En este capítulo se va y vuelve en el tiempo varias veces, espero que no se mareen mucho, ya pasaron varios años, para ser exactos cuatro, y se recuerda las primeras enseñanzas que le da el rey en su primer año de estadía, así que ya habiendo aclarado eso los dejo que sigan la historia.

**Recuerdos**

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no lo sabría decir exactamente, a pesar de que al principio era desagradable la idea me fui acostumbrando, era respetada y temida, no por mi, si no por lo que pudiera llegar a hacer el rey en el caso de que me sucediera algo o estuviera en desacuerdo con alguna cosa, al fin y al cabo tardé menos de un año en acostumbre a los temblores de los presenten en la misma habitación en la que me encontraba, en los ojos que nunca me miraban y en los pocos seres con los que mantenía contacto y habla, ya que una princesa como lo era yo no podía mantener contacto con nadie que no sea de la gran elite del rey. Los primeros entrenamientos eran torturas, casi inaguantables, pero con las semanas se fue a costumbre, y luego a rutina, ya por dar sentado que nada podía afectarme sentimentalmente y casi nada físicamente, mi entrenamiento mental fue el peor, al mes de haber llegado al planeta Hatton, donde el rey tenía su reinado mas importante.

----BACK----

Estábamos solos, el rey, Thamuz y yo sentados en la larga mesa del comedor, esta estaba repleta de comida, la cual no dude en devorar, ellos no mostraron sorpresa, ya se habían enterado del gran apetito saiya, habiendo terminado mi quinto plato, un joven siervo acerco mi sexto plato de comida, cuando este lo apoyo sobre la mesa torpemente rozo mi mano con la suya, yo sin darle importancia estaba a punto de comenzar a comer, cuando el joven solo se quedo tieso ante el tacto de mi piel con la suya, y apenas me di cuenta que mi padre lo había visto, con un maligno brillo en los ojos se dirigió hacia mi con determinadas palabras.

"Pequeña, creo que es el momento que te hagas respetar, creo que sabes a lo que me refiero" – me dijo sin dudar ya que vio mi cara de incredulidad, mire al joven que no se había movido de al lado de la mesa, estaba temblando de cabeza a los pies y su mirada era de pleno terror, me dio lastima, pena, yo era incapaz de matar a alguien, mucho menos por algo tan insignificante como rozar apenas mi piel con su mano, pero la mirada de el rey se hacia cada vez mas impaciente, y yo incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno – "ya veo… ahí tenemos a la nueva princesa, incapaz de asesinar a un simple esclavo¿acaso no eras valiente¿no era que no le temías a nada y a nadie?, si tanto te llevas el mundo por delante¿cómo es que no puedes matar una vida tan insignificante sin un destino mejor que servirte?"

Parecía que le gustaba extorsionarme con todo eso, le gustaba ver como me ofendía por haberme dicho cobarde y débil, pero yo sabia, sabia que era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, hábil, ahora le iba a demostrar quien era mejor, no quería obedecerle, pero si no lo hacía me vería débil ante él, y lo que mas deseaba era cerrarle la bocota a ese maldito rey creído que tenia ahora como padre, pero el hecho de matar me hacia erizar cada pelo de la sien

"¡Mátalo!" – Gritó haciéndome perder mis pensamientos – "¡He dicho que te hagas respetar como mi hija¡HE DICHO QUE LO MATES!" – se levantó del asiento y golpeó la mesa con los puños, pegó tal grito que hizo temblar el lugar, aunque seguramente debió ser por el incremento de energía.

Estaba realmente furioso. Sin mostrar compasión alguna, apunte la palma de mi mano derecha hacia el joven, este solo cerro los ojos esperando su final, y así era, ni siquiera lo mire, solo cree una bola de energía en ella y la expulse yendo directo al corazón del joven, este callo de espaldas y el suelo que comenzó a teñirse de rojo intenso.

El olor metálico de la sangre me había hecho perder el apetito, así que me levante de mi asiento, dirigí una pequeña reverencia a mi padre como permiso a retirarme, lo mire dos segundos observando su amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y decidí ir hacia mis aposentos, a llorar, si… a llorar, en esos momentos no demostré debilidad, pero como no sentirme horrenda con lo que había hecho, había matado a un joven, que verdaderamente no tenia la culpa de las caprichosas leyes impuestas por el rey.

Yo había pasado mis cortos 4 años de edad en un planeta donde todo era diferente, todo ser podía acercarse, hablarme y tener un contacto conmigo, obviamente si algo no era de mi agrado podía defenderme muy bien, pero nunca llegue a pensar que mataría a alguien inocente.

Entre en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza de la normal y mis lagrimas cayeron al instante, deseosas de no ser mas retenidas y correr libremente por mis mejillas. Me acosté en mi cama amplia solo para contener mis lloriqueos con las almohadas así nadie me podía escuchar por mas que acercara su oído a la puerta. Lentamente el cansancio y la tristeza se convirtieron en sueño, uno tan incontenible que me dejo rendida en la cama, teniendo pesadillas, diferentes situaciones, donde en todas terminaba matando al pobre joven que se había atrevido a rozar mi piel.

----END BACK----

'Seguramente fue el miedo que me invadió en un primer momento, eso me hizo reaccionar de esa forma, si, seguramente' me repetía constantemente en mi cabeza. Ahora solo me quedaba lamentar y pedir perdón por mi acción¿llorar?, no, eso no servia y tampoco me sentía… ¿culpable?, pero si no tenia culpa por haber matado a tantos seres, eso significaba que no me importaba, solamente pedía perdón por costumbre, una costumbre olvidada hace mucho, hace tanto no pedía perdón a alguien por alguna razón, solo la repetía en mi cabeza ya que los muertos no escuchan¿pero acaso servía de algo¿servia que pidiera perdón aunque no sintiera remordimiento alguno?, seguramente no pero claro, una princesa como yo no tenia por que pedir perdón, ni siquiera al rey le pedía perdón cuando cometía un error, solo aceptaba la reprimenda sin palabra alguna, el resto de los seres que habitan el universo tienen que saber que haga lo que haga, nunca, jamás, en toda la existencia la princesa comete un error, quien ose ser testigo o me recrimine un error será eliminado instantáneamente, sin opción, así debía ser.

Mi mente tuvo esa lucha incansables veces, pero poco a poco iba ganando la nueva educación impuesta por el rey, muchas veces recordaba las tristes e in entendibles enseñanzas que daba un padre a una pequeña de tan solo 4 años, pero eran tan escasos que rara vez me detenía a pensar si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal, todo iba mas allá de eso, yo, como princesa tenia derecho a decidir si lo que hacia era correcto, es mas, todo lo que hacia era correcto y nadie podía juzgarme. Al principio me sentí insegura, apenada, triste por haber asesinado, pero con el tiempo parecía disfrutarlo, algo me inquietaba, un pensamiento oculto en mi mente me decía que no, no era lo correcto, pero un sentimiento proveniente de algún lugar cercano a mi pecho, me indicaba que lo hiciera, me pedía a gritos ver sangre y mas sangre, llegaba un punto en que no podía detenerme, ni el cansancio, ni nada, solo mataba sin compasión y luego, al terminar, llegaba esa inquietud; también estaba mi orgullo, que no aceptaba el hecho del error, de la inquietud de mis acciones, entonces ahí llegaban las palabras del rey, ese día que asesine por segunda vez, esa vez que tuve que hacerlo en un entrenamiento.

----BACK----

En la cámara de entrenamiento, realizaba mi rutina, como cada día. Aburrida sin más diversión que aumentar la atracción de las paredes para aumentar mi fuerza y mi destreza, pero a las horas podía volverla a aumentar y así sucesivamente, pegando patadas y piñas a todas direcciones, corriendo y saltando rápidamente hasta que mi cuerpo lograra adaptarse perfectamente a la gravedad de esta. Mi padre observaba desde las ventanillas arriba de la cámara, su presencia era inconfundible, pero seguí como si nada, tal vez quería observar mi avance, seguramente.

Poco a poco me fui agotando, no demasiado todavía podía seguir una hora más, pero era mejor terminar por hoy, estaba dando la señal para que abrieran la compuerta, pero esta no se abrió. Comenzaba a impacientarme, hasta que un compartimiento dentro de la cámara se abrió, giré para ver que era lo que había dentro y llegue a distinguir perfectamente una criatura, fea, de piel verde, tan verde como un vegetal, intensos ojos rojos, cabeza prominente, pequeño de estatura y garras en vez de dedos. Algo no estaba bien a todo esto, nunca habían enviado guerreros para luchar, aunque debo decir que el hecho de tener un objetivo donde dirigir mis golpes era emocionante.

Sin llegar a ponerme en posición la criatura se abalanzo sobre mi arañando mi rostro y procurando dar un certero golpe en el estomago con una de sus piernas, tras la falta de aire caí de rodillas, el ser nuevamente se acercaba para atacarme pero esta vez fui mas rápida y bloque el golpe, y ahí comenzó la batalla, logré darle unas buenas piñas y patadas y bloquear todo intento de daño por parte de la criatura verde, hasta que callo al suelo como derrota, hice una mueca de satisfacción por mi logro pero se borro al instante al ver que se ponía de pie sin herida alguna, hasta había recuperado las energías, algo me indicaba que no andaban bien las cosas.

Pronto seguí con el entrenamiento, las gotas de sudor corrían por mi frente y por la espalda, igual derroté sin problemas al sujeto, quedó tendido en el suelo y me aseguré que esta vez no le quedaran energías para levantarse nuevamente. Pero me equivoque otra vez, la criatura vegetal volvió en sí a los pocos segundos recuperando sus energías milagrosamente, claro¿acaso era una especie de broma?, si seguía así podría darme por muerta, a pesar de haber esquivado todos los ataques y haberlo vencido dos veces me quedaban pocas energías para luchar por mas tiempo, pero la voz del rey interrumpió en ese momento mis pensamientos.

"Me supuse que a pesar de todas mis enseñanzas ibas a fallar en algo tan simple como esto" – '¿simple¿a que llamaba simple?' pensé – "¿es que no entiendes a que me refiero?" – 'la verdad que no' pensé pero no decidí contestar, debía saber que era lo que quería decirme con eso de _fallar en algo tan simple –_ "la victoria no es victoria hasta que uno de los dos no es eliminado, simple, es así de simple lo que tienes que hacer¿te crees victoriosa por haber dejando sin energías a tu contrincante? No, eso no te convierte en ganadora de la batalla, por mas que sea un entrenamiento, además, dejaste que te toque, eres tan insignificante niña, tanto que un insecto como ese puede tocarte sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, eres débil, te equivocas al presumir lo fuerte que eres" – dijo con total desprecio.

Había tocado la tecla exacta, ciertamente algo no me gustaba, obedecer a ese sujeto hacia que la sangre me hirviera, pero claramente sabía elegir las palabras correctas¿quién era esa cosa para darse el lujo de tocarme con sus asquerosas verdosas manos?, como si pudiera llegar a imaginar que iba a vencer a una gran guerrera como yo¿el rey era lo suficientemente estúpido para dudar de lo fuerte que era?, ciertamente parecía que sí¿Qué si demostraba lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser derrotando a esa criatura?, si, era lo que debía hacer, aunque tuviera que obedecer las ordenes del rey, si lo derrotaba no servia, así que matarlo era lo que tenia que hacer, demostraré que soy muy capaz de eliminar ese insecto sin mucho esfuerzo.

A veces llego a pensar que esa "ley" suya era solo una excusa para que mate a todo ser con el que batalle, ya que era casi imposible no tener contacto en una batalla, pero esas palabras parecían tan comprensibles hasta correctas, _La victoria no es victoria hasta que uno de los dos no es eliminado, _ciertamente, solo si eliminaba a ese ser podría salir victoriosa, obviamente no tenia opción, mi orgullo estaba mas allá de todo, mas allá de la razón. Esa era la clave para terminar triunfadora.

Gastando mi ultimo esfuerzo logre acabar con él, dejándolo carbonizado en el suelo, sin mas energías para continuar, mejor dicho, sin mas vida para levantarse nuevamente. El rey estaba más que satisfecho por mi reciente triunfo, el segundo ser que mataba en mi vida, aunque este fue digno de una batalla antes de desaparecerlo de esta dimensión.

----END BACK----

Recuerdo esos momentos frescamente en mi cabeza, reviviéndolos en cada noche, en cada sueño. En verdad me asusta la idea de no sentir absolutamente nada. El día de hoy había purgado un planeta completo¿cuantos seres había matado en todo este tiempo?, quien sabe, seria realmente imposible llevar una cuenta, es mas, sentía satisfacción cuando lo hacía.

Siempre hubo esa lucha entre la razón y el sentimiento asesino que corre por mis venas, ya a mis 8 años de edad mi carácter está casi completamente forjado, fuerte física y mentalmente, audaz, de alto carácter, valiente, orgullosa, inteligente, implacable, una verdadera princesa, aunque lograban escaparse unas lagrimas en una de esas tantas noches de pesadillas y recuerdos inoportunos.

Como nuevo padre, el rey era severo, odioso, malvado, insensible, orgulloso aunque no tanto como yo, en pocas palabras abominable. Pero mas allá de eso, me protegía, a pesar de todas las cantidades de torturas que sufría, él me había protegido de todo y de todos, mucho de la elite juzgaban su decisión de hacerme princesa y criticaban constantemente que yo no cumplía con los requisitos para serlo, la actitud de esos engreídos me hacia hervir la sangre¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgarme?, eran unos incompetentes, a pesar de las veces que mostré debilidad mi padre me había defendido, y todas las veces que para mi fueron torturas, con los años comprendí que eran enseñanzas. Sí, enseñanzas, cada vez que me sometía al dolor sentimental lo hacia para que me volviera mas fuerte, para ser fría como él, a no tener sentimiento alguno, a no ser afectada por mi propia crueldad, a no poseer sentimiento alguno de debilidad, eso no cabía en el corazón de una princesa y menos en un rey.

Él hacía un juego de palabras que me confundía, haciendo saltar mi orgullo ante todo para que cumpliera su orden, era realmente odioso cuando me daba cuenta de su treta, pero al final se sentía bien al ver lo orgulloso que estaba de su princesita, era extraño pensarlo, pero él era lo mas cercano a un padre que pueda llegar a tener y superando las expectativas que tenia de mi era una forma de hacerlo feliz, eso me producía una sensación agradable de bienestar.

Con el tiempo lo había entendido, también se que mi carácter fue creciendo con mi fuerza, era de un carácter muy especial, generalmente pasivo, pero a la vez agresivo en extremo, tanto que hacia temblar a cualquiera que me mirara por unos instantes. Solo unos momentos me dedico mi rey como padre, uno que me hizo acordar tanto al saiya que me vio nacer…

----BACK----

Realmente no entendía como podía ser tan indiferente al verme llorar de esa forma¿no sentía el dolor que me carcomía por dentro¿disfruta viendo lo mal que me siento?

En mi habitación, luego de una gran riña, donde el rey me quería obligar a obedecer una de sus estúpidas leyes inventadas, había asesinado frente a mis ojos a todos los inocentes seres que habían traído en una nave, para cumplir con sus nuevas obligaciones de siervos, igual eso no era lo que mas dolió, fue lo insensible que llego a ser el rey al matar a un crío, aclarando que era inservible y que solo generaba un estorbo, ya que nadie se iba a hacer cargo y su madre tampoco iba a poder.

"_Por empezar hija, te enseño en esta ocasión lo que un soberano tiene como deber hacer, no exactamente esto, ya que lo hacen los consejeros, pero es fundamental que estés al tanto de cómo se llevan a caso todos los funcionamientos del reino, desde la llegada de siervos hasta los envíos de escuadrones a las misiones" – había dicho el rey, en una gran sala de despegue, donde la nave que aterrizó hace unos instantes había desbordado una gran cantidad de seres de otros planetas, parados frente a nosotros, algunos temblando y otros dudosos de la situación._

"_Creo que lo principal esta claro, es momento de empezar, lo que se debe realizar ahora es la selección y el descarte" – dijo el rey sin importancia alguna – "primero se eliminan los enfermos, los viejos y los críos, espero que hagas un buen trabajo" – señaló la muchedumbre de gente que tembló ante esta y me hizo una seña para que avanzara, incrédula me que quede en mi sitio sin poder pensar claramente._

"_¿Me estas exigiendo que mate ancianos, niños y enfermos?" – Solo basto con un asentimiento de cabeza de su parte para darme cuenta de la crueldad que me estaba exigiendo – "¡estas loco! Si piensas que haré tal cosa estas totalmente equivocado, hum" – hice el sonido en forma de disgusto y dirigí mi cara hacia otro lado cruzada de brazos._

"_Es tu deber, quieras o no, los ancianos no sirven para las actividades que son asignadas para los siervos, son lentos, olvidadizos e irritables, ineficientes diría yo, los enfermos son eliminados antes del transporte, pero siempre queda alguno, es mejor eliminarlos antes de que contagien a los demás o por si trae alguna peste desconocida, por ultimo los críos pueden llegar a servir, pero no hay quien se haga cargo de ellos, las madres seguramente están ocupadas en algún oficio y no hay quien cuide de ellos, así que no veo el por que a tu negación, simplemente es mas para su bien que el nuestro" – me explicó todo en forma tranquila, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, entonces decidí seguir el mismo juego que hace siempre._

"_Claro, entiendo perfectamente, pero te crees que me voy a rebajar a asesinar a unos simples críos para obedecer uno de tus tontos caprichos, es que no basta con una explicación y listo, que se encargue uno de tus adorados consejeros de sacar la basura" – le dije tan impetuosamente, demostrando superioridad en la situación, si el se pensaba que me iba a manipular así de simple estaba equivocado. Mis palabras no hicieron enojar a mi padre, este solo dio un paso adelante y señalo a un niño de tan solo 3 años para que se acercara._

"_Ven pequeño, acércate un poco mas" – la madre instintivamente abrazo a su niño defendiéndolo del cruel rey – "vamos no tengas miedo ¡Guardia!" – Giró la cabeza mirando a uno de los guardias que estaban ahí cerca de la nave, este se acerco apresuradamente – "¡tráeme ese crío!" – el guardia obedeció las ordenes y después de forcejear unos instantes de la desesperada madre logro quitárselo._

_El pobre niño hacia un berrinche que afectaba mis sensibles oídos, lloraba y pataleaba pero no se podía zafar del hombre que lo tenia sujeto, lo acerco al rey y este lo tomo de las prendas de vestir, alzándolo en el aire de la parte de atrás para dejar que su cuerpo quedara bien a la vista y se giró para mostrármelo._

"_Vamos a empezar por algo simple, te estoy enseñando algo fundamental para el día que reines, no debes permitir que ingresen débiles, enfermos ni mocosos, el gobierno debe basarse en su gente, y si este contiene debiluchos entonces este no sirve, al mismo tiempo se obtiene respeto y obediencia¿queda claro?" – la rudeza que había en cada palabra hacia temblar a los presentes, menos a mi, que lo miraba con mi inexpresivo rostro atenta a cada palabra._

"_No me importa lo que le suceda a tu estúpido gobierno, ni tampoco tus estúpidas explicaciones, me tiene cansadas tus ordenes sin sentido" – le dije_

"_¡Cierra la boca mocosa mal nacida!" – gritó tan fuerte que la madre y el niño dejaron de producir sonido y pasaron a llorar en silencio, ahora se notaba que lo había enfurecido, como cada vez que me negaba a sus órdenes, pero un pensamiento que se le cruzo seguro hizo que se tranquilizara y una malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

"_De acuerdo, veo que no tienes otra idea mas que desobedecerme, como siempre, pero vamos a hacerlo diferente el día de hoy" – en eso puso una mano alrededor del cuello del niño y provocó un poco de energía con su palma para quemarlo._

_El niño gritaba y lloraba del dolor, su madre desesperada era retenida por unos guardias, era algo inaceptable, el niño estaba siendo quemado vivo prácticamente, el dolor que debía sentir era inimaginable, horrible situación, no supe que hacer, en eso el rey se detiene y vuelve a mirarme._

"_Este es un dolor que no se merece, ya que tu deber era matarlo de una forma rápida e indolora, pero por tu capricho ahora es él el que sufre, sufre por tu desobediencia, por tu error" – era tan mañoso que hacía todo lo posible para dar vuelta una situación y ponerla nuevamente en mi contra – "así son las obligaciones de un rey, si no las sigue alguien siempre termina sufriendo injustamente, como en este caso" – y volvió a quemar el pequeño cuerpo del crío, y los gritos y los llantos de este volvieron, retumbaban junto con mis rápidos pensamientos._

_Vio mi rostro, el dolor del niño se reflejaba en mis ojos, en ese momento lo mató así sin mas, con un poco de su inmensa energía termino eliminándolo sin dejar rastro del cuerpo, se dio vuelta y lanzó una bola de energía destrozando todo a su paso, todos los siervos, guardias y la nave fueron destruidas, la furia del rey era incontenible en ese momento, se veía realmente encolerizado y sus frías carcajadas inundaron el lugar._

_Ahora me daba cuenta de la realidad, por mi culpa había muerto mucha gente inocente¿era que las palabras del rey tenían sentido o era que necesitaba echarme la culpa de lo sucedido? En ves de obedecer las ordenes del rey lo había hecho enojar y provoque que no solo el niño muriera si no que también toda esa gente incluyendo una parte de los nuestros, los guardias. En ese momento quería llorar a mares, no aguantaba mas la situación, la presión que sentía en el pecho se hacia cada vez mas grande, era como una agonía que me quemaba la garganta._

_Giré sobre mis talones, apenas podía caminar bien, sentía una gran debilidad en las piernas que hacia que me tambalee un poco¿era esa de la debilidad que hablaba el rey¿ese era el hecho por el que me enseñaba todo esto, para que cuando volviera a suceder no sintiera todo esto?, seguramente, por que cuando vuelva a suceder yo me encargaré de hacer las cosas como es debido, sin mas muertes de las que debieran suceder. Algo todavía me tenia inquieta, esa sensación horrible no se iba, solo me dirigí a mi cuarto y al poco tiempo llego él."_

Ni bien entré mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, lloraba inconteniblemente queriendo sacar junto con cada gota el dolor que tenía en ese momento. El rey entró en ese momento y me observo por uno instantes, no me importo que me viera, mi orgullo ya había sido tocado y no me interesara lo que llegara a pensar al verme así.

Se acercó a mi cama y me indico con la palma de su mano que me sentara junto pero no me moví de mi lugar, parada en el centro de la habitación con las manos tapando mi rostro, no dejando ver mi tristeza. Él entendió que no me iba a acercar y reacciono de una forma que nunca me imaginé, se paró frente a mí y me abrazo, me estremecí al sentir al entrar en contacto con su piel, hizo un ruido con la boca para que me tranquilizara, su abrazo era cálido y protector.

"Shhh, tranquila pequeña ya todo pasó, ahora no debes sentirte mal" – sus palabras habían sido dulces en cierto punto, algo que jamás imagine – "vamos no fue intención la tuya de que todo eso pasara, ahora deja que te explique algunas cosas que seguro ayudaran a que entiendas la situación"

Me levantó sin dejar de abrazarme y me sentó en la cama, él se arrodillo enfrente para que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura, retiró mis manos de mi cara para ver mis ojos enrojecidos y hizo una pequeña sonrisa, ese gesto llego hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, aliviando el dolor, fue extraño pero sentí que no necesitaba mas llorar.

"Así es pequeña, no llores mas, necesito ahora que prestes atención, yo se, puedo ver en tus ojos el odio que me tienes, pero debo decir que reaccionando mal ante mis pedidos no llegaras a mas que enfurecerme, realmente lamento lo de tu familia, se que todavía debes recordarla, pero esto es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer y en especial esto es lo que tú me puedes ofrecer a mí"

Las claras pero confusas palabras del rey querían cobrar sentido dentro de mi cabeza, pero algo no dejaba que entendiera a donde quería llegar con eso de "_lo que tu puedes ofrecerme a mí_" así que deje que siguiera hablando

"Cuando digo esto me refiero que ahora eres tanto parte de mi vida como yo de la tuya, yo jamás tuve el momento indicado para hacer de mi vida una familia y mucho menos tener un heredero para mi trono, pero en cuanto te vi tuve la necesidad de protegerte y cuidarte como si fueras mi hija" – no cabía pensamiento alguno dentro de mi cabeza y miles de preguntas se formaban¿realmente el rey sentía amor de padre hacia mi?, sonaba completamente ilógico sabiendo como me había tratado todo este tiempo, pero tal ves, mi dolor le llego de alguna forma¿era posible de que pueda generar algo de sentimiento en una persona tan fría como el rey?, no parecían falsas sus palabras pero igual había desconfianza.

"Se que por tu parte no sucede lo mismo y lo entiendo perfectamente, yo jamás podré reemplazar a tu familia, pero por lo menos te ofrezco una nueva vida, la de una princesa, quería lo mejor para mi pequeña y nada mejor que esto, pero necesito que entiendas, no todo en la vida es simple e intento enseñarte a ser fuerte, a no sentir debilidad, por que las princesas no pueden tener debilidades, no pueden sentirse afectadas por la muerte de otras personas ya que en muchas ocasiones se deben sacrificar gente aunque estas sean inocentes, dando el beneficio a los nuestros, en consecuencia siempre se terminan perjudicado otras vidas, pero ¿Qué mas podemos hacer?, es nuestro deber como soberanos, entiendo tu dolor pero solo sufriendo vas a aprender a controlarlo hasta desaparecerlo, cuando niño también me sucedió lo mismo, y con cada muerte mi corazón se volvió mas duro y mas fuerte, los enemigos siempre buscan la debilidad y la mejor de las tácticas es atacar los sentimientos, pero si no los poseemos o no los demostramos entonces el enemigo no tiene oportunidad" – ahora su mirada era vacía y se posaba en algún punto infinito en la habitación – "espero que te sirvan de algo mis palabras, de ahora en adelante seguirás con tu entrenamiento y espero que sigas al pie de la letra todas mis indicaciones, muy pronto te iras a alguna misión, pero no antes de saber que estas totalmente preparada" – este se paro y se dirigía hacia la puerta pero mis palabras salieron de mi boca.

"Lo siento… siento haber desobedecido, se que por mi error murió gente inocente, no debí desobedecerte."

"Lo se pequeña" – dijo girándose – "pero lo importante es que aprendas la lección y que no se vuelva a repetir, todos cometemos errores pero lo fundamental es aprender de estos, ahora quiero que me prometas algo."

"Si lo que usted diga" – dije con un poco de entusiasmo.

"Prométeme que no volverás a llorar, nunca mas" – enseguida asentí con la cabeza – "ah y una ultima lección el día de hoy, siempre debes mantener la mente clara y el rostro inexpresivo, así el oponente nunca sabrá que es lo que piensas ni lo que sientes, ahora es momento en que descanses" – estaba por irse pero lo detuve nuevamente.

"No" – solo dije

"¿No¿Por qué?"

"No quiero que te vallas" – si, a pesar de demostrar alta inteligencia era apenas una niña de 5 años, necesitaba sentirme querida de alguna forma, aunque fuera por ese ser a veces tan repugnante.

"De acuerdo, me quedaré, pero solo hasta que te duermas" – me acosté en la cama y él se acerco para arroparme. Agarre una de sus calidas manos y me abrasé a ella sintiéndome protegida y cuidada como nunca antes, pronto el sueño se apoderaba de mi pero no antes de escuchar sus últimas palabras, acariciando mi pelo con su otra mano dijo

"Me siento muy feliz, eres mi orgullo pequeña… mi princesa saiya."

A partir de ese momento sentí que las cosas iban a cambiar drásticamente, en ese momento supe que tenía un padre, no igual al anterior, pero seguramente era mejor que nada.

----END BACK----

Nunca mas llore, entrené todos los días y mis fuerzas incrementaban increíblemente, mi padre se enorgullecía en cada momento, luego al tiempo me había enviado a una misión que realice con valor, habían sucedido algunas situaciones extremistas pero no al tal grado como la primeras veces, ya que solo atendía a la explicación y realizaba la orden sin queja, las primeras veces el intenso dolor de pecho volvió y las ganas de llorar se me hacían irresistibles, pero logre controlarme y al tiempo no volvió a suceder, se fue desvaneciendo tal como lo había dicho mi padre, era cuestión de tiempo y de fuerza. No obstante había algo que me faltaba todavía y era obtener mas fuerza física, aunque era increíble estaba muy lejos de alcanzar al rey, sin embargo estaba lista para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera.

**Nota**: Bueno han pasado varios años y esta hace memoria de las 3 enseñanzas que más le marcaron, pero habrá que ver¿el tirano rey será de ahora en adelante un ser que se compadece por su princesa¿él logrará convertirla en un ser frío sin sentimientos o todo será en vano¿logrará cumplir la promesa que le hizo?, prometo actualizar pronto, dejen reviews!!


	3. Maestro

**Nota**: se que la historia va a paso de tortuga pero bueno soy algo detallista en ese sentido, espero que no se aburran demasiado P prometo que se va a volver mas interesante. Espero también sus criticas así aprendo de mis errores )

**Maestro**

Un hombre alto de tez oscura acaba de entrar en la habitación de la princesa Sedya, esta al escuchar los golpes permitió que Thamuz pasara.

"Princesa" – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Thamuz" – saludó ella – "cuantas veces tengo que repetir lo mismo" – dijo mostrando un falso enojo.

"Lo siento Sedya, solo es que se me olvida a veces, no me acostumbro a llamarla por su nombre" – sonrió ante el simple error.

"Estas perdonado, ¿Cuál es el entrenamiento de hoy?"

"El mismo de ayer" – dijo haciendo memoria – "esperé una nueva orden del rey para anunciar un nuevo entrenamiento pero al parecer esta sumamente ocupado y no tuvo tiempo."

"Siempre lo mismo, Thamuz, hay una pregunta que me inquieta hace bastante, podrías…" - sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, no termino de decir, se quedó pensante por unos instantes.

"Realmente me gustaría ayudarla, siempre y cuando pueda contestar" – el se movió hasta un sillón cerca de la entrada y se sentó mientras que la princesa se alistaba para el entrenamiento, poniéndose un traje indicado para luchar.

"Es que desde una charla con mi padre me han surgido preguntas, se que no tendrás inconveniente en contestarlas, realmente no es muy importante."

"No hay problema, entonces estoy dispuesto a contestar con todo lo que se" – ella se sentó en la cama para quedar frente a él, pero a una gran distancia.

"Siempre supe que yo y mis padres no éramos iguales a la gente de mi planeta, pero nunca me preocupé realmente por saber de mis orígenes, no hasta que el rey me dijo que era un saiya, ¿Qué tipo de raza éramos?, ¿Qué le sucedió a mi verdadero planeta?" – Thamuz se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero estaba decidido a contarle todo lo que sabía del tema.

"Realmente no se como sucedió todo, el planeta Vegetasei fue destruido, el planeta donde habitaban los saiyajins, así se llamaba, como su rey, el rey Vegeta, los saiya eran seres salvajes hasta cierto punto, sedientos de batalla y muerte, eran verdaderos guerreros, vivían para la batalla y eso era lo que los caracterizaba, tienen una fuerza incalculable capaces de aumentar su energía incontables veces" – la niña solo escuchaba atentamente hasta que él termino de hablar.

"¿Cómo es que una gran cantidad de guerreros desapareció así?, ¿no eran grandes guerreros?, ¿no lucharon por preservar su raza?" – preguntó.

"Según tengo entendido estaban aliados con un gran tirano, Freezer, este temía los poderes de los saiyas y decidió exterminar el planeta entero junto con todos estos, ellos no se lo imaginaron y no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, seguramente fue horrendo y no se imaginaron que su aliado fuera quien los atacaría, ninguno sobrevivió, por eso el rey estaba impresionado al verte, realmente extraño pero eres la ultima saiya tal ves del universo entero."

"Ahora entiendo" – dijo pensativa, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación – "es por eso que me siento bien cuando lucho, es por ser una saiya, realmente me sentía mal al asesinar y tener tanta sed de sangre, pero en realidad es por mi estirpe guerrera que hace sentirme así" – dijo mas para si misma – "gracias por tu explicación Thamuz, es hora de ir a entrenar."

"De acuerdo, la acompañaré hasta la sala de entrenamiento" – diciendo esto el hombre abrió la puerta de la habitación para dejarle el paso a la princesa y salir tras ella.

Un nuevo día y otra vez a la aburrida rutina, sinceramente al principio los Vayas, las criaturas con las que entrenaba, eran divertidas, daban una batalla entretenida, ahora lo único que hacían era aburrirme, apenas les daba un golpe que ya se encontraban muertos, y así llenaba la cámara de cadáveres vegetales hasta hartarme. Esperaba un nuevo entrenamiento pero el rey estaba demasiado ocupado con expandir su gobierno y concibiendo alguna que otra alianza, así que espero hasta que llegue Thamuz para conducirme hacia mi sala de entrenamiento como todos los días, en ese instante golpean la puerta.

"Adelante" – grité desde el baño.

"Con su permiso princesa" – la gruesa vos de Thamuz resonó por la habitación, salí del baño y miré a el hombre, este me dedico una simple reverencia diaria y volvió a enderezarse para mirarme fijo a los ojos, era agradable la compañía de él aunque solo fuera unos instantes, era la única persona con la cual mantenía relación además del algunas cenas casuales con el rey.

"Dime, ¿alguna novedad?" – le había indicado que me comente a diario las nuevas noticias del reino y si por casualidad el rey había indicado para mi un nuevo entrenamiento.

"Lo mismo de siempre, llegaron unos invitados del rey, gente importante de otros planetas, seguramente se quedaran a cenar y volverán a irse, hubo una baja en uno de nuestros ejércitos pero no eran de importancia, seguro mandarán a alguien mas a terminar el trabajo" – dijo Thamuz.

'Lo mismo de siempre, que aburrido' – pensé – "bueno es hora, vamos."

Me dirigí a la cámara como siempre en compañía de Thamuz, cuando llegue entre en esta y él me siguió detrás, lo mire incrédula y le pregunte.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" – levanté una ceja.

"Hoy seré su nuevo contrincante de batalla" – dijo sin importancia.

'¿acaso este hombre esta loco?' – pensé, aunque siempre supe que sus poderes eran mayores que los míos nunca me imaginé que llegaría tan pronto el momento de luchar con él, estaba claro que no importaba que el me tocase ya que era de confianza del rey y lo tenía permitido, pero daba igual, no entendía el cambio repentino, parece que se había dado cuenta de mis pensamientos entonces dijo.

"No se preocupe princesa, el rey me indico que era momento de darle un nuevo contrincante digno de una batalla para usted, además estoy aquí para enseñarle algunas cosas básicas como continuación de su entrenamiento" – a pesar de su tranquilizante explicación había algo que me inquietaba – "comencemos con un calentamiento, luego iremos a otra cosa" – con esto se puso en guardia y yo hice lo mismo.

Me lancé sobre él esquivando rápidamente su enorme puño, él era más veloz que yo y lograba evadir todos mis ataques, cuando yo apenas podía hacerlo. Él no estaba usando toda su energía, al parecer quería evitar hacerme mucho daño, pero eso me hacía enojar, quería que usara todo su poder sin importar que me venciera, así debía ser una batalla.

"Thamuz nunca me imagine que ibas a ser tan cobarde y no luchar con todas tus fuerzas" – le dije burlonamente – "seguro que me tienes miedo, yo no estoy para juegos de niños, es momento que me enseñes hasta donde puedes llegar"

Estaba realmente entusiasmada por una verdadera lucha, que importa quien termine en el suelo al final, no importaba ser derrotada, solo quería dar todo lo mejor de mi y que él hiciera lo mismo, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro y apretó los puños haciendo aumentar su energía.

La lucha se hizo cada vez mas intensa, recibí unos golpes bien merecidos en el estomago y en la espalda, bajé la guardia sin querer unas pocas veces y a causa de esto recibí mas golpes de mi contrincante, pero no me detuve ni un segundo, seguía de pie luchando sin darle importancia al intenso dolor, logre darle unas patadas en la cara y algún otro daño con mis bolas de energía pero nada que hiciera pudiera derrumbar al enorme hombre. Me golpeo con sus dos manos entrelazadas en la espalda y caí muy herida en el suelo, en verdad me costaba levantarme demasiado, sin embargo lo hice, y seguí luchando con las pocas energías que me quedaban, estuve un rato mas hasta que mis fuerzas me abandonaron completamente sin poder moverme, Thamuz se acercó lentamente y me ayudó.

"En verdad se volvió muy fuerte princesa" – dijo este mientras se dirigía al tanque de regeneración que había en la sala continua a esta – "la felicito" – me sonrió orgullosamente.

"No me felicites, en verdad es una vergüenza, todavía no logro ser lo suficientemente fuerte, todavía me falta demasiado" – dije aunque me costaba hablar por el intenso dolor en mi pecho.

"Sinceramente es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que me dan una batalla digna de sentirme orgulloso ganar" – dijo y pude darme cuenta que a pesar de no llegar a derrotarlo le logre generar algunas heridas bastante grabes y con esto sonreí. Me metió en el tanque, pronto mis energías fueron restauradas y mis heridas curadas, él solo se vendó en alguna que otra parte del cuerpo pero no vio la necesidad de usar el tanque.

"¿Ahora que es lo que sigue?" – le pregunté mientras me ponía un nuevo traje de entrenamiento.

"Por lo que veo has avanzado bastante en batalla pero te faltan algunas cosas fundamentales, vi que no podías esquivar bien mis ataques y cuando me transportaba no podías sentir bien donde iba a aparecer, entonces comenzaremos con una simple concentración, vamos otra vez a la cámara de entrenamiento" – me indicó y volvimos al lugar de antes para continuar.

"Principalmente, debes poder controlar tu energía a tu antojo, sabes hacerlo pero no concientemente, intenta concentrarte en aumentar tu poder y luego disminuirlo hasta que casi desaparezca" – me senté en el suelo e hice lo que me había indicado que hiciera, a los pocos minutos pude controlar mi energía y hacerla desaparecer.

"De acuerdo creo que eso está" – dijo con una sonrisa, estaba sorprendido por el rápido avance que tenia – "ahora quiero que intentes sentir la energía de los seres que estén cerca incluyendo el mío" – Eso me resulto mas fácil, ya que podía concentrarme en la mía y sentirla perfectamente solo me concentre en mis alrededores y pude sentir el de los seres que estaban cerca y a los pocos minutos pude distinguir la energía del rey que estaba en su sala de trono – "muy bien, por lo que veo no te costo mucho esto, así que sigamos, concentra tu energía e intenta levitar, así podrás volar."

"Eso es muy fácil" – le dije, en verdad no me costaba, nunca lo había intentado pero sabía como hacerlo, entonces lentamente me elevé en el aire, me tambalee al principio pero después pude hacerlo sin ningún problema – "ahora ¿que sigue?" – le pregunté.

"Bien, ahora sigue la transportación, en verdad es un hábil movimiento para aparecer en un lugar cercano, solo tienes que concentrarte en un lugar especifico y juntar toda tu energía para poder trasportar tu cuerpo a donde quieras ir" – esto parecía mas complicado pero cerré los ojos y me concentré, me costaba bastante y por mas que pusiera toda mi mente en ello no lo lograba.

"Debes estar tranquila para hacerlo, no te esfuerces demasiado, solo mentaliza el lugar" – me dijo, entonces intenté no pensar demasiado y ahí mentalicé el lugar, junte mi energía y la transporté junto con mi cuerpo, aunque no aparecí donde quería lo había logrado, estaba contenta por mi logro, tanto que no me di cuenta que aparecí de cabeza a unos metros arriba del suelo, consecuencia de que me caí dándome la cabeza contra el suelo, Thamuz se rió por la escena y yo reí con él, con eso el dejo de hacerlo y me miro fijamente – "me alegra verte de esa forma, te ves hermosa así" – en eso sentí como mis mejillas se encendían, me había puesto colorada y aunque intente evitarlo no pude, entonces me paré y me puse en pose de seriedad.

"Yo no le veo lo alegre a la situación, me acabo de golpear la cabeza y tu dices que me veo mas linda, es ridículo" – le dije haciendo que estaba ofendida por su comentario.

"No me refería a tu accidente, me refería a verte reír, pero bueno eso no importa ya, solo necesitas mas concentración para aparecer en el lugar que deseas, con la practica te resultara mas fácil y no necesitaras de tanta concentración para hacerlo, sigue practicando" – me indico mientras salía de la sala y dejándome sola.

Al poco tiempo me transportaba de un lugar a otro casi al instante, casi sin concentración podía aparecer y desaparecer donde quisiera. A los segundos apareció nuevamente Thamuz.

"Veo que ya lo dominas perfectamente, estoy muy orgulloso con tu avance, es sorprendentemente rápido" – me dijo.

"No se de que te sorprendes, soy una princesa saiya es obvio que no me cuesta nada logar este tipo de cosas" – le dije con tono de obviedad y aire de superioridad.

"Si estoy de acuerdo con eso, creo que con esto es suficiente por hoy, es mejor que te alistes para la cena, el rey me dijo que cenaran juntos."

"Quisiera hablarte de algo Thamuz" – estaba decidida a confiarle mis ideas ya que había cierta confianza entre ellos aunque no hablaran demasiado de cosas personales.

"Estoy a su disposición princesa, puede confiar en mí."

"Realmente me siento algo incomoda con la ley de mi padre, es difícil para mi no mantener contacto en una batalla, si un día no quisiera eliminar a mi contrincante, ¿Cómo es que puedo hacer para no mantener el contacto?, es algo que me surgió hoy al luchar contra ti, ¿y si el rey ahora decide que por tu osadía debes morir?" – ese era mi miedo principalmente, hasta ahora no habíamos mantenido contacto casi ni una vez, y sospechaba del rey al indicarle a Thamuz que luchara con mi, no deseaba que eso pasara.

"No se preocupe por mi princesa, realmente el rey no tiene deseos de matar a su mas fiel consejero, en verdad decidió que era el mejor para sus entrenamientos, no permitiría que nadie mas se ocupe de sus enseñanzas, por otra parte si realmente deseas evitar el contacto en una batalla entonces se hará mas complicado, pero no imposible" – un rayo de esperanza se cruzo por mi mente, así que decidí escucharlo con mucha atención – "así como puedes liberar la energía puedes también enviar ráfagas que creen como una corriente, mejor dicho como un escudo que evitara el contacto entre los cuerpos, lo que debes hacer es incrementar por momentos tu poder para liberar esa ráfaga que evite el contacto en tu ataque o en defensa" – la idea era fantástica pero se veía complicado de realizar – "mañana si lo deseas podemos intentarlo, es difícil ya que toma mucho esfuerzo al elevar la energía en cada movimiento, pero con entrenamiento diario serás capaz de realizarlo perfectamente."

"Gracias Thamuz, mañana comenzaremos con eso, deseo poder controlar esa técnica en poco tiempo" – nos despedimos en la puerta de mi habitación y decidí ir preparándome para la cena con el rey.

La amistad con Thamuz se hizo cada ves mas estrecha, con cada entrenamiento se hacía mas fácil entablar conversación con este, y su compañía se hacia agradable en momentos de soledad. Aunque no habláramos demasiado ambos sabíamos cuales eran las preocupaciones del otro y con simples miradas podíamos expresar los pensamientos de cada uno. El rey por otro lado tuvo unos comportamientos extraños, ya no se veía tan severo conmigo ni con sus acciones, obtenía menos planetas a la fuerza y más alianzas, parecía hasta ser bondadoso, eso nos inquietaba a mí y a Thamuz, pero decidimos mantenernos al margen de la situación.

Mi entrenamiento avanzaba de una forma impresionante, pasaron dos años hasta que dominé todas las técnicas perfectamente, las batallas con Thamuz se hicieron mas competitivas y con cada derrota me volvía más y más fuerte, él se sorprendía por que luego de regenerarme mi poder aumentaba drásticamente.

"¿Alguna… novedad?" – pregunté entrecortada, un tanto agitada por el arduo entrenamiento que mantenía con Thamuz.

"Si,… parece ser… que hay… una nueva misión" – le costó completar la frase ya que su respiración era dificultosa, poseía muchas heridas y mas de dos costillas rotas, aunque yo me encontraba agotada mi cuerpo no había recibido ningún daño, nos detuvimos unos instantes para conversar antes de continuar – "el rey necesita su mejor tropa para conquistar un planeta llamado Zaharamok en la galaxia del norte, según tengo entendido nos enviará a nosotros para conquistarlo."

"Ya veo" – dije pensativa – "hace bastante que no tengo algo de diversión, últimamente te has vuelto aburrido en el entrenamiento, se podría decir que te he superado" – solté una carcajada sarcástica.

"Seguramente, no me extrañaría saber que su poder a sobrepasado los míos" – este sonrió lastimeramente.

"¿Estas admitiendo una derrota?" – le burlé.

"No, yo nunca me doy por vencido majestad" – me dijo con tono irónico.

"Entonces continuemos con esto" – comenzamos nuevamente la pelea, yo llevaba una gran ventaja luego del descanso, mientras que él apenas podía moverse a causa de sus costillas rotas. A los pocos minutos cayó al suelo incapaz de levantarse, girándose para quedar boca arriba, Thamuz sonrió abiertamente.

"Hasta que llego el día en que el maestro es vencido por el alumno" – dijo contento a pesar de su derrota.

"Pensé que hoy me darías una batalla digna, pero por lo que veo me equivoqué" – dije ofuscada.

"Lamento no poder ser más un contrincante digno, su fuerza ha sobrepasado la mía y sus técnicas son perfectas, ya no puedo siquiera tocarla, estoy más que feliz de ver lo fuerte que te has convertido Sedya" – se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y se encamino hacia el tanque de regeneración, yo lo acompañe hasta que este salió completamente sanado.

"El rey estará orgulloso de ver el avance que has tenido" – me sonrió.

"Si, ¿has notado el alejamiento que tiene conmigo?"

"Mmm… si, últimamente ha estado ocupado, pero parece ser que no ha tenido tiempo suficiente para reunirse con usted" – dijo pensativo.

"No bromees Thamuz, podré tener solo 10 años pero no soy ninguna tonta, me ha estado esquivando todo este tiempo, hace meses desde que empezó con su extrañeza que no me ha dirigido la palabra, apenas me he cruzado con él" – le dije ofendida, realmente me enfurecía la nueva actitud de mi padre.

"Si, en verdad se ha comportado muy extraño estos últimos meses, estoy muy ocupado entrenando contigo que ya no puedo dedicarle tiempo a mi labor de consejero, lamento no poder enterarme que es lo que le sucede a nuestro rey pero se que no es nada grabe, no te preocupes es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta enterarnos que es lo que en verdad esta sucediendo" – intentó tranquilizarme.

Salimos en dirección al salón del trono, donde seguramente mi padre nos indicará de que se trata la nueva misión.

El rey se encontraba sentado en su gran trono, con la mirada fija en las personas que acababan de entrar, una niña de unos 10 años, hermosa de pelos enmarañados y ojos grises, y un hombre alto de profundos ojos y piel oscura, ambos hicieron una reverencia ante este.

"Mi hermosa princesa, hija mía, cuanto tiempo sin verte" – sonrió el rey levantándose de su asiento.

"Padre, eh terminado mi entrenamiento" – concluyo esta orgullosamente.

"Sí su majestad, su hija me ha superado en batalla, realmente no tengo la necesidad de seguir enseñándole, ya ha aprendido todo lo que sé" – dijo Thamuz.

"Entonces creo que estará más que preparada para una nueva misión" – el rey volvió a sentarse en su trono y continuó hablando – "he querido mantener una alianza con los Zaharamokianos pero estos se rehusaron reiteradas veces" – ante esto los otros dos integrantes de la habitación se lanzaron miradas, confirmando la nueva actitud del rey ante la formación de alianzas – "este planeta contiene un metal muy valioso para nuestra tecnología, pero no veo otra opción mas que atacar, deseo que tu la acompañes Thamuz, eres de mi mayor confianza, espero que cumplas adecuadamente la función que se te fue asignada desde el comienzo" – dijo seriamente el rey al hombre.

"No se preocupe majestad, cumpliré con lo dicho" – dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia – "iré a alistarme para el viaje" – cuando terminó de decir esto se giro y salió del salón.

"Padre, estoy segura que no te defraudaré" – dijo la princesa.

"Yo también estoy seguro, hija, me han informado el avance en tus obligaciones, estoy realmente orgulloso, sabía que llegarías a ser digna heredera, hija mía" – sonrió abiertamente.

"Todavía me falta mucho para ser digna de tu orgullo padre, con todo respeto me retiro para alistarme" – hizo una reverencia dirigida al rey.

"De acuerdo, ve y cuídate" – ella se volvió y salió del salón para dirigirse a sus aposentos a tomar una larga ducha, estaba todavía transpirada por el entrenamiento, luego iría hacia la nave que despegaría hacia su nueva misión.

Una enorme nave estaba preparada para partir, solo algunos de los mejores guerreros la abordaban, muchos entusiasmados por participar de tan importante misión y más que nada por tener el honor de acompañar a la princesa en batalla. Esta ya se encontraba en la sala de mando junto a Thamuz.

"Majestad, esta más que decir que esta vez nos enfrentamos a un enemigo más poderoso, los Zaharamok tienen habilidades únicas, hay que ser precavidos" – dijo el hombre.

"Pierde cuidado Thamuz, estoy preparada para lo que venga, es momento de despegar, ¡piloto! ¡Arranque esta chatarra cuanto antes!" – dirigió esto al pobre hombre que estaba a cargo de pilotear la nave, la princesa ya se comenzaba a impacientar, hace mas de una hora que esta no arrancaba.

"De… de inmediato majestad" – comenzó a apretar un montón de botones y la nave se sacudió levemente hasta despegar del suelo y dirigirse al espacio exterior dejando atrás al planeta Hatton.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a destino?" – pregunto la niña.

"Dos… dos semanas, tal vez… tres" – dijo uno de los hombres con temor de hacer enojar a la princesa.

"Hum, de acuerdo, iré a entrenar mientras" – algo la había inquietado, a pesar de estar de acuerdo con la misión había un sentimiento extraño que no la dejaba en paz. Thamuz se extrañó con la reacción de esta pero no dijo nada, había aprendido a callar en ciertos momentos, el temperamento de la princesa era difícil de controlar.

**Nota**: Thamuz le contó sobre sus orígenes y esta ya sabe el por qué de sus instintos, el rey al parecer tiene un leve cambio de actitud, ¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué decide esquivar a su hija?, También Thamuz se convierte en el maestro de la princesa, la amistad y la confianza crece entre ellos, ahora parten a una misión pero ella tiene un extraño presentimiento, ¿Qué será?


	4. El Demonio En Forma De Mono

**Nota: **bueno aprobecho a subir dos capítulos juntos por que no voy a estar en todo el finde, en realidad ya los tenia hechos, ademas estoy trabajando en otro fic. Cuando vuelva me pondre a seguir escribiendo, falta poco para terminar con la niñez de la princesa asi que no se impacienten mucho. gracias y feliz dia de la primavera mañana ). Dejen reviews!!

**El Demonio En Forma De Mono**

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que partimos de mi planeta para una misión, había dirigido pocas palabras a mi maestro, algo me quitaba la total atención, un sentimiento extraño albergaba dentro de mí, una sensación, un presentimiento tal vez de que algo andaba mal. Igual no le di mucha importancia, tenia que ir y cumplir con mi objetivo. Sequé el sudor de mi frente con la toalla que colgaba de mi cuello, decidí que era mejor darme una ducha antes de ir a comer algo. Cuando salí de mi cuarto me dirigí hacia el centro de mandos de la nave, ahí se encontraba mi maestro.

"Que placer verla por estos rumbos princesa" – dijo Thamuz con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia.

"El gusto es mío general¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?" – era obvia mi impaciencia para llegar a destino, deseaba pronto terminar con esto ya que esa extraña sensación no dejaba de molestarme y por otro lado estaba ansiosa de luchar contra esos seres extraordinarios que había en ese planeta.

"Si no hago mal mis cálculos, estaríamos llegando en menos de una semana¿Cuál es el apuro majestad?" – preguntó Thamuz.

"Estoy ansiosa por tener un contrincante digno de una batalla" – dije despectivamente.

"Disculpe princesa, lamento decepcionarla tanto, no pensé que pudiera molestarle que llegara el día en que usted fuera mas fuerte que yo y no pudiera darle mas una batalla digna" – dijo, tenía razón y me había equivocado en mis palabras.

"Yo soy la que tiene que disculparse, Thamuz, lamento tratarte así, no es mi intención, lo siento, es que… últimamente…" – dudé en decirle.

"Princesa, usted sabe que puede confiar en mi, tanto como su padre lo hace"

"Tienes razón, desde que aceptamos la misión he tenido un mal presentimiento acerca de esta, se que seguramente no es nada, pero me mantiene inquieta todo el tiempo" – le expliqué a él, el contarle mi inquietud me tranquilizo un poco, pero el rostro de preocupación de Thamuz me indicaba que mi presentimiento no era tan equivocado.

"No sabría decirte exactamente el por que, pero yo también he tenido tales presentimientos, solo puedo asegurarte que nada malo puede llegar a sucedernos, se lo aseguro, ahora solo nos consta mantener la calma para poder llevar a cabo la misión" – él tenia razón, siempre sabia como tranquilizarme en momentos de tensión, aunque él se sintiera mas nervioso que yo – "¿te haz dado cuenta de la actitud del rey?"

"Si, entendí tu mirada en ese momento, realmente no entiendo a que se debe tanta bondad de su parte, si siempre me indicó todo lo contrario, ahora él es el débil y yo la fuerte e insensible, todo esto me mantiene nerviosa"

"No se a que se debe todo ese cambio, nunca prefirió mantener alianzas con otros planetas, siempre los ataca sin preguntar y se hace con todo lo que desea, pero realmente no entiendo que es lo que sucede, esperemos que no sea grabe, esto podría afectar al reino y a él" – dijo algo temeroso.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"¿Realmente no lo entiendes?, él te ha enseñado que no es adecuado tener ese tipo de debilidades y menos para un rey, los demás consejeros están murmurando cosas detrás, desconfían en que ese tipo de acciones bondadosas pueden llevarlo a la ruina y eso no es beneficioso para él, que su reinado se vuelva en contra es mas peligroso que tener un enemigo mortal pisándote los talones" – explico este – "es mejor que controle sus nuevos sentimientos antes de que algo malo suceda"

"¿De que tipo de sentimientos estas hablando Thamuz?" – pregunte intrigada, sabía que el rey poseía algún sentimiento, pero era realmente difícil saber eso ya que él siempre los ocultaba tras su inexpresiva mirada.

"Pensé que te habías dado cuenta" – puse cara de incredulidad – "es amor lo que siente el rey" – me dijo mas bajito para que nadie mas nos escuchara, ante esto entendí menos que antes a que se refería – "¿todavía no entiendes?, el rey ha cambiado demasiado desde que llegaste, desde ese momento se ha ablandado bastante y es el amor de padre el que surgió en este tiempo, te ha esquivado, negando ese sentimiento que lo embargaba pero este es mas fuerte, realmente me sorprende que después de tanto tiempo demuestre algo así, en parte me pone feliz pero por otro lado se que lo afecta demasiado, mas que nada en su reinado"

"No sabia… el siempre es tan frío conmigo, solo pensé que me tenia por mis habilidades de lucha, por mi inteligencia y por mi carácter, nunca pensé que realmente me quisiera como hija" – pensé dos segundos y entendí a que se refería Thamuz, me hacía sentir bien, a pesar de todo el pasado había aprendido a quererlo como padre, me hacia feliz enorgullecerlo o superar las expectativas que tenia a por mi – "entiendo, pero tienes razón, debemos hacer algo con todo esto, esos gusanos del consejo no pueden meter sus narices mas de lo que las tienen metidas" – dije furiosa.

"Es verdad, debemos hacer algo, pero no antes de que terminemos la misión" – dijo determinante Thamuz, era el momento de idear algo contra esos entrometidos que solo quieren ver derrotado a su propio rey, en eso mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rugido de mi estómago.

"Será mejor que comamos algo" – me dijo sonriendo – "estoy contento de volver a conversar contigo princesa"

"Yo también Thamuz, vallamos a cenar juntos¿Qué te parece?" – Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa – "será un honor tener tu compañía"

"El honor será todo mío princesa" – este me ofreció un brazo para acompañarme y ambos salimos de la sala de comando.

La nave estaba por ingresar a la atmósfera del planeta Zaharamok, todo estaba listo para la batalla. En cuanto esta aterrizó se abrió la compuerta mostrando a dos seres, una niña y un hombre alto, el lugar era más bien desértico, de un cielo amarillo, el lugar parecía desabitado.

"No nos confiemos demasiado, princesa" – dijo Thamuz – "ciento que nos están observando"

"No te preocupes" – la niña observo detenidamente el lugar, parecía que no había nadie alrededor.

En ese instante algo golpea la nave, miles de pisadas se formaron en la arena, los habían tomado por sorpresa, pero no iban a quedar con vida mucho tiempo, la princesa generó una bola de energía que dio contra varios, otro se mostraron y atacaron a Thamuz, la batalla había comenzado.

Esos seres extraños tenían el poder de o hacerse invisibles o de camuflarse, de igual forma desaparecían y aparecían cuando atacaban, nada era imposible, ya que los dos podían sentir sus presencias, al poco tiempo derrotaron a todos los seres. La niña se acerco para observar más de cerca a uno de ellos, eran criaturas de una piel violácea, con el pelo de un color mas claro rapado a los costados dejando una cresta, tenían ropas extrañas y orejas puntiagudas.

"Así que estos son los Zaharamokianos, no parecen gran cosa" – dijo confiada la princesa.

"Son fáciles de detectar y no solo eso si no que no pueden atacar sin demostrarse" – dijo Thamuz, igual seguía dudando acerca de esos seres extraños. Iban caminando entre los cuerpos, pero la arena comenzó a tragárselos, era algo realmente extraño, enseguida aparecieron muchos mas de estos, tenían las mismas habilidades que los otros, solo que algunos usaban telepatía para mover grandes montículos de arena y lanzarla contra el enemigo.

"Ahora se comienza a complicar" – comenta burlonamente el hombre – "de seguro estos son los ciudadanos del planeta, no creo que sean guerreros"

"Es verdad, excepto algunos, date cuenta de las vestimentas, estas que tiene este sujeto parecen mas aptas para la batalla que las demás" – volaron en busca de alguna ciudad y pronto la encontraron, se hicieron frente a los guerreros más poderosos del planeta, estos costaron bastante, pero ya no quedaba casi ninguno. Se hizo de noche, todavía seguían luchando contra alguno de los guerreros que quedaban con vida, telepáticamente inmovilizaron a Thamuz, la princesa fue en su ayuda, golpeó a los Zahara y su maestro fue liberado, todo iba bien hasta que algo les sorprendió, la luz de la luna llena se mostró en el amplio cielo detrás de unas nubes y su luz comenzó a hacer un efecto extraño sobre los cuerpos de los seres, estos poco a poco recobraban la vida.

"Esto no puede ser verdad" – Thamuz estaba asustado, habían luchado por horas hasta derrotarlos a todos, estaban cansados después de tanta pelea y todo para que revivieran durante la noche, si no tenían cuidado esos sujetos podían derrotarlos, la vida de la princesa corría grabe peligro.

Los Zahara se lanzaron en batalla nuevamente, muchos fueron vencidos al instante, pero los guerreros mas fuertes resistían bastante y Thamuz estaba muy agotado al igual que la princesa, el hombre intentó defenderla a como diera lugar, la niña ya no podía seguir luchando, esta callo en el suelo rendida, sin mas fuerzas, Thamuz continuaba luchando por su vida y por la de la princesa. La niña abrió los ojos estaba agotada y dolorida, jamás tubo tanta batalla como ese día, no eran muy fuertes los Zahara pero eran demasiados y no solo se camuflaban en el ambiente si no que revivían a la luz de la noche, por eso eran tan difíciles de vencer.

'Este no puede ser mi fin' – pensó la niña y apretó con fuerza sus puños – 'mi padre se decepcionara demasiado si ve que unos simples seres que no tienen mucha fuerza física me derrotan a mi y a Thamuz, es vergonzoso que un saiya como yo sea derrotado tan fácilmente¡eso no lo puedo permitir¡no me vencerán tan fácilmente¡soy la guerrera mas fuerte que existe en el universo¡soy una princesa, soy un saiyajín, los legendarios guerreros invencibles¡no pienso darme por vencida, NO, no me derrotaran!'

Su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensa luz que daba la luna llena, esta la tenía hipnotizada. Su corazón dio un salto, parecía comenzar a agonizar, mientras que su pecho latía fuertemente, sus ojos se quedaban mirando la luna, surgían pelos en todo el cuerpo de la niña y su rostro se transformo lentamente en un monstruo, su tamaño se incrementó hasta alcanzar varios metros de altura, la batalla se había detenido, ahora todos observaban a el mono gigante que gritaba y golpeaba sus puños contra su pecho, furioso, sediento de sangre.

Sentía un inmenso poder correr por mis venas, la luz de la luna me tiene hipnotizada, mi corazón palpita fuertemente parece quererse salir de mi cuerpo, estoy inmóvil sin poder moverme, algo me impide hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo, algo me esta pasando, entonces comencé a transformarme y vi como aumenté de tamaño, todo se hacia mas pequeño. Mi mente quedo completamente en blanco, no puedo pensar ni razonar por mas que lo intente, tengo tanta sed de sangre, quiero destruir todo a mi paso, no puedo detenerme por mas que quiera, siento la inmensa furia apoderarse de mi, siento crujir los huesos de mis victimas entre mis manos y debajo de mis pies, ahí esta Thamuz intentando detenerme pero yo lo aferro con mis manos, quiero destruirlo, quebrarle todos los huesos, estrangularlo hasta que muera y entonces lo vi, podía sentir el miedo, esa tristeza que me invadió el primer día que mi planeta fue destruido y yo me convertí en princesa, podía sentir la impotencia de saber que todos mis seres queridos habían sido eliminados y que no tuve la oportunidad de ayudarlos, ese dolor me hizo volver a la realidad, me tranquilice, el poder esta todavía dentro de mi cuerpo, me cuesta controlarlo y hacerlo disminuir pero ya me siento debilitada, se que mi cuerpo vuelve de a poco a la normalidad, estoy muy cansada y solo quiero que esto acabe, quiero irme de ese lugar, volver a mi hogar donde de seguro me espera mi mamá y mi papá y toda mi gente, veo los ojos profundos de un ser que me trae tranquilidad y le pido algo antes de desmayarme del cansancio.

Thamuz intento detener a la princesa que destrozaba todo a su paso, todos los guerreros cayeron muertos al intentar enfrentarse a la bestia, esta lanzaba fuertes rayos de energía por la boca, estaba fuera de control, el hombre intento acercarse, hacer entrar en razón al simio, pero este no le prestaba nada de atención, 'si sigue así seguramente destrozara el planeta entero', pensaba Thamuz. En un segundo de descuido el simio gigante toma por sorpresa al hombre, lo agarra con sus manos y lo apretó con fuerza, Thamuz gritó desesperadamente intentando zafarse pero le era inútil, este parecía el fin del hombre, pero la princesa lo soltó antes de que sus huesos se rompieran por completo, este cayo al suelo sin poder moverse, solo se giró boca arriba para ver por que el simio dejo de prestarle atención a su presa.

Un niño Zaharamokiano estaba observando con temor al monstruo con cola, había visto como ese ser mataba a toda su gente, temblaba de miedo y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, el simio se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, el rostro de este se aflojo y su furia se calmó, poco a poco cobró el juicio y volvió a su forma original. Agotada la niña cayo al vacío sin conocimiento, esta fue atajada por Thamuz que se había puesto de pie y corrió para agarrar en brazos a la desnuda niña, se sacó su camiseta y la cubrió con esta, la niña abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Volvamos a casa Thamuz" – pronuncio débilmente – "no dejes que el niño se quede solo ahora, llévalo con nosotros, te lo pido por favor" – entonces no respondió mas nada, se desmayó en los brazos de este.

El hombre se acercó al niño que todavía temblaba de miedo, le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo desmayado, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lanzó una bola de energía directa a la luna y esta estallo en mil pedazos, tomo a la princesa y al niño, voló hasta la nave para meter en la cámara de regeneración a la niña y volver a su planeta, en este ya no quedaba ser vivo, el simio gigante había arrasado con toda la vida de Zaharamok.

La nave estaba en rumbo a Hatton nuevamente, estaba completamente curada, un hombre que esperaba que recobrara el conocimiento se encontraba ahí.

"Princesa, que gusto verla completamente recuperada" – dijo aliviado Thamuz.

"Si¿Dónde esta el niño Zaharamokiano?" – pregunté antes que nada, lo ultimo que recordaba era pedirle a Thamuz que lo trajera con nosotros pero no estaba segura de que este halla cumplido mi orden.

"No se preocupe por el niño, lo he traído con nosotros, ahora se encuentra en la sala contigua, un médico lo esta revisando para ver si no sufrió algún daño" – me explico, estaba algo inquieto.

"Está bien, te lo agradezco" – me recosté en una camilla que se encontraba ahí, a pesar de curarme completamente sentía un gran cansancio.

"¿Se encuentra bien princesa¿Qué es lo que sucedió, como logro transformarse en ese simio? – no pudo contener mas la intriga, necesitaba saber"

"Realmente no sabría decirte Thamuz, cuando pensé que no tenia mas fuerzas y que estábamos completamente derrotados, un inmenso poder surgió dentro de mi y eso hizo que me transformara, no se como pero no podía razonar ni pensar claramente, había perdido el juicio y lo único que quería era destruir" – hice una pausa, lentamente iba recordando cada segundo que había pasado – "en el ultimo momento de cordura supe que la luna me tenía hipnotizada, era como si estuviera en un trance del que luego no pude salir, supe que te tenia entre mis manos y que te estaba haciendo daño, pero lo único que podía pensar era en matarte, quería verte muerto Thamuz" – las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro, nunca me había sentido tan mal, había matado demasiada gente, pero nunca lo había hecho de esa forma, tan depravadamente – "lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño, de verdad" – él se acerco lentamente, no contuve el impulso y lo abrace, necesitaba su contención, nunca me había sentido tan mal conmigo misma, sentía sucia mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi mente – "en verdad nunca quise ser así"

"Shhh, no te culpes, en verdad no fue tu intención, se que nunca hubieses querido transformarte en ese simio gigante, ya paso todo y nunca va a volver a suceder" – intentaba tranquilizarme con sus palabras mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. Estas caricias me comenzaban a calmar, eran tan agradables y me hacían sentir protegida, me acomode todo lo que pude en sus brazos y cerré los ojos quedándome completamente dormida.

"Nunca puede imaginar como siendo tan pequeña pudieras soportar todo lo que has vivido princesa, a veces olvido completamente que eres una niña ya que tu forma de actuar y de pensar es casi de un adulto, pero recién cuando te vi actuar de esa forma, tan desprotegida, aterradora, asustadiza supe que a pesar de todo seguías siendo una niña pequeña, cuando te vi llorar mi corazón se partió en dos, se que esto no debe ser así, verte sufrir por lo que tu poder causo es algo que no puedo tolerar, te prometo princesa que no volverá a suceder, no permitiré que tu corazón sufra nuevamente – el hombre le hablaba a la pequeña dormida entre sus brazos, brindándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

Depositó a la niña en la camilla que estaba ahí y la dejo descansar, se dirigió a informar al rey todo lo sucedido y del pedido de la princesa, traer con ellos al niño Zaharamokiano, le pediría al rey que esperara que ella despertada y le dijera que hacer con él ya que el no sabía la verdadera razón por la que la niña había pedido que lo rescatara.

En la sala de control se envió el mensaje al rey para que se comunicara inmediatamente con la nave, este tardo uno veinte minutos en responder el llamado.

"Majestad" – dijo Thamuz ya vestido con el uniforme del imperio y bañado luego de recuperarse de la batalla.

"Thamuz" – pronuncio su nombre seriamente – "¿lograron derrotar al enemigo?" – pregunto yendo al punto del asunto.

"Si majestad, todos los habitantes del planeta han sido exterminados" – miro tristemente a su rey y agacho la cabeza.

"¿Has dicho que todos los habitantes han sido eliminados¿no han traído a nadie?" – preguntó intrigado el rey, siempre se traían a las hembras y alguno que otro macho para que sirvieran en el palacio o para alguna que otra labor.

"Solo hemos traído un niño, señor" – respondió este.

"¿Solo un niño¿a que se debe todo esto Thamuz¡explícate inmediatamente!" – el rey apretó su puño enfurecido, se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

"Si, como escuchó señor, hubo un percance en la conquista del planeta y el único ser vivo que quedo de este fue ese niño, así que a pedido de la princesa lo trajimos con nosotros" – Thamuz no sabía como iba a hacerle para informarle al rey lo sucedido, pero su deber era hacerlo y otra opción no le quedaba.

"¿De qué tipo de percance estamos hablando¿les sucedió algo grabe?" – ahora estaba no solo preocupado si no intrigado.

"Llegamos al planeta sin dificultades y comenzamos a eliminar a todos los seres que nos enfrentaron, en verdad los Zahara son criaturas con grandes habilidades" – dejo de hablar por que fue interrumpido por el rey.

"Al grano Thamuz, no seas tan detallista y dime que les sucedió de una maldita vez" – exigió con bronca.

"Estaba en eso majestad, logramos derrotarlos a todos, cuando ya quedaban muy pocos salió la luna llena y su luz hizo que estos revivieran" – el rey volvió a interrumpirlo.

"¿Qué¿Qué revivieron a la luz de la luna?, esto es una locura, es por eso que esos malditos han vencido a todos sus invasores, son lo mas parecido a un ser inmortal" – estaba atónito con la situación, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado de esa forma.

"Lo se majestad, por eso me encargue de destruir el satélite natural para que estos no volvieran a hacerlo, no se preocupe, igual el problema en verdad no fue ese" – Thamuz estaba cada vez mas nervioso, tenía que decírselo al rey.

"¿Cuál fue el verdadero problema Thamuz?" – dijo con falsa tranquilidad.

"Nosotros veníamos agotados de todo un día de lucha, volver a pelear con todos esos Zaharamokianos se nos hacía imposible, eran demasiados, pensamos que no lograríamos salir con vida" – calló por un momento.

"Thamuz, dime que mi hija se encuentra bien, espero que no me hallas desobedecido y la protegieras como te pedí" – la voz del rey tembló un poco al hablar, estaba temiendo lo peor.

"No le sucedió nada malo majestad, la princesa esta bien, esta cansada y la deje durmiendo" – el rey aflojo todo sus músculos y respiró aliviado.

"¿Entonces que es lo que tanto te preocupa?"

"Es que… no se como decírselo majestad" – este se avergonzó ante su ineptitud de no poder informarle lo sucedido al rey.

"¡Entonces habla de una vez y deja de dar vueltas!" – le gritó.

"Bueno, lo que pasó fue que no solo la luna afecto a los Zahara, si no que también a la princesa, esta se convirtió en un simio gigante y arrazo con todo" – concluyó el hombre.

"¿En un simio gigante a la luz de la luna?, si, me acuerdo, algo sabía de esto" – dijo pensante – "los saiyajíns liberan todo su poder a la luz de la luna, algo así era lo que me habían dicho, es impresionante, no sabía que sufrían esa transformación, sígueme contando" – le pidió mientras que intentaba pensar las palabras que le había dicho.

"Parecía que había perdido el juicio total, hasta intentó matarme, pero sucedió algo, no se que" – le mintió él, sabía que si le decía sobre la debilidad de la princesa con el niño entonces decidiría matarlo – "y entonces perdió la transformación, o mejor dicho ella misma se controló y volvió a la normalidad"

"¿Entonces dices que ella pudo controlar su poder y volver a la normalidad?, eso significa que puede controlar esa transformación" – se decía para si mismo el rey – "interesante, muy interesante¿y el niño Thamuz¿Por qué te pidió que lo trajeras? – preguntó intrigado"

"La verdad no lo se señor, estaba esperando a que ella despertara para decirme que hacer con él, supongo que lo querrá para alguna obligación¿puedo comentarle algo majestad?" – pregunto dudoso.

"Si, puedes, sabes que eres de mi mayor confianza Thamuz, si fueras otro no le permitiría tal atrevimiento"

"Sabe, majestad, todo lo sucedido parece haber afectado bastante a la princesa, yo diría que hay que tomar con cuidado la situación" – sabía que no era lo correcto pero así sabría si la debilidad del rey era cierta y también se aseguraría que este no tratara tan indiferente la situación ya que la princesa no lo toleraría demasiado en ese estado.

"¿Estas sugiriendo que sea suave con ella¿Qué se vio afectada al matar cuando en otras ocasiones lo ha hecho?" – preguntó mordazmente.

"Si majestad, aunque sea insensible al hecho de asesinar parece que el no tener conocimiento de sus actos al transformarse involuntariamente la afecto bastante, es solo una sugerencia señor, no se la tome a mal" – aclaro este.

"Esta bien Thamuz, entiendo tu preocupación, sin embargo esto servirá de lección ya que es una debilidad que ella se sienta afectada por esto" – dijo seriamente – "pronto me comunicaré con ustedes, ahora ve a fijarte que se encuentre bien, cuando sepas la razón de traer al mocoso infórmame inmediatamente" – ordeno el rey y corto la comunicación.

**Nota**: Thamuz piensa que el rey tiene amor de padre con la niña¿estará en lo cierto? El Ozaru hizo su aparición y arrasó con todo, se generaron nuevos sentimientos en la princesa, el rey no acepta al niño zaharamokiano y Thamuz esta preocupado por lo que sucederá.


	5. Amistad

**Amistad**

Thamuz se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba la princesa, al entrar se encontró con que ella ya estaba despierta y vestida.

"Thamuz" – dijo con la mirada triste.

"Princesa, acabo de informarle al rey lo sucedido" – le dijo el hombre.

"¿Qué pensó al respecto?" – preguntó intrigada.

"Estaba algo sorprendido, pero lo que más le intereso es el niño Zaharamokiano, me pidió que ni bien me enterara de su interés por este se lo comunicara a él inmediatamente, en verdad princesa, ¿Por qué me pidió que lo trajera?" – preguntó este, sabía que algo no andaba bien en la actitud de ella.

"¿En verdad quieres saberlo Thamuz?" – Preguntó, pero este no le contesto nada así que siguió hablando – él, fue la razón por la que pude detenerme transformada en simio, al ver el miedo y la tristeza en su rostro, al ver ese dolor hizo que pueda razonar, es que todavía lo siento, siento el mismo dolor que sitio ese niño.

"No lo entiendo majestad, ¿Por qué siente ese dolor?" – estaba preocupado y a la ves temeroso por la contestación de la princesa.

"Me hizo acordar al mismo dolor que sentí el día que me convertí en princesa, tu me viste Thamuz, esa primera vez que hablamos, estaba llorando y muerta de miedo, sentía tristeza, demasiada, había sido separada de toda la gente que me quería, mis padres, mi planeta, todavía siento ese dolor dentro y supe que él debía sentir lo mismo, a pesar de ser tan diferentes en todo ambos compartíamos el mismo dolor, ¿ahora entiendes a que me refiero Thamuz?" – miró a los oscuros ojos del hombre, este solo podía mantener la mirada fija en los ojos grises de la princesa.

"Entiendo majestad, pero si ese es el caso, ¿Qué desea hacer con él?"

"Lo mantendré conmigo, le pagaré todo el daño que le he hecho, lo protegeré a como de lugar aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello" – su mirada era fría y seria, hablaba segura de si misma.

"Princesa, lamento decir que eso es imposible, a el rey, su padre, no lo tomara muy bien que digamos y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto" – lamento este.

"No te preocupes Thamuz, tu díselo luego yo me encargare de hablar con él y convencerlo" – le aseguro ella.

"Esta bien, espero que estés segura de lo que planeas hacer Sedya" – le dijo seriamente.

"Hasta que has aprendido a llamarme por mi nombre Thamuz, no te preocupes, si el rey no lo desea así entonces que se valla a buscar otra hija, no me convertiré en la mierda que es él" – cerro los puños con fuerza, su energía se elevo bastante pero luego disminuyo tranquilizándose.

"¿A que se refiere con eso?, ¿Qué quiere decir, no va a luchar mas?" – preguntó sorprendido.

"Si, seguiré luchando, mi sangre saiyan me lo exige pero esta vez es diferente, no mataré mas gente inocente, lo que haré será hacer un poco de justicia, no permitiré que seres como él purguen planetas y destruyan vidas por que si."

"¿Pero piensa hacer eso con el rey?, ¿Cómo planea derrotarlo?, él es mucho mas fuerte que usted" – Thamuz estaba preocupado a todo eso, temía mas por la seguridad de ella que la del rey, era grabe la situación si ella se oponía a él.

"No te preocupes, no le haré nada, se que el rey en el fondo tiene un corazón bueno y se que lograre que cambie de parecer, lograre salvar su alma" – ella en verdad no estaba segura de cómo lo iba a hacer, pero el rey ya había sufrido leves cambios de actitud, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cambiara completamente sus cometidos.

Caminé hasta encontrarme con la habitación donde se encontraba nuestro nuevo huésped, aquel niño que decidí traer conmigo a pesar de saber las consecuencias que esto traería. Abrí la puerta despacio por si este todavía se encontraba inconciente pero al observar dentro de esta me encontré con que ya se había recuperado el conocimiento y este se encontraba ya sentado en su cama.

"Oglama" – me dijo, lo mire extrañada, no entendí que me quiso decir con eso, de seguro debía ser algún insulto en su idioma natal pero al parecer estaba equivocada por que me sonrió, era tan extraño.

"Buenas" – le saludé – "¿Qué quiere decir Oglama?" – le pregunté.

"Oglama anapati ai glamamei" – dijo él haciendo una especie de señas con las manos, yo seguía sin entenderle nada, lo mire incrédula – "¿ona mapatile ofero?"

"No entiendo tu idioma, no se lo que me estas diciendo, ¿tu me entiendes?" – le dije cada palabra clara y pausadamente para ver si captaba lo que le decía.

"Ah claro, hablas Iomide" – me dijo con obviedad yo le mire con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces si entiendes, ¿Qué significa Oglama?" – volví a preguntar.

"Oglama significa hola, es un saludo en mi planeta" – me sonrió pero su rostro volvió a mostrar tristeza al recordar a su gente.

"Que bueno que sepas hablar nuestro idioma, ¿te sientes mejor?" – me acerque un poco y me senté en la cama junto a él.

"Si, estoy bien, pero…" - dudo un poco, parecía intentar armar el rompecabezas de lo sucedido dentro de su cabeza – "¿Dónde estoy?, ¿sabes que sucedió con el simio gigante?" – me preguntó, estaba algo asombrada, pensé que él me iba a recriminar haber matado a toda su gente y en realidad me encontré que no sabía que yo era ese simio al que vio destrozar todo su planeta.

"Estas en una nave espacial del imperio Ukoba, el simio murió y no creo que vuelva a aparecer nunca" – le contesté con la verdad, nunca mas iba aparecer ese simio, jamás me volvería a dominar de esa forma.

"Que bueno, es mejor así, ¿toda mi gente falleció verdad?" – me asombro con la facilidad que admitía la realidad a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

"Si, tú eres el único sobreviviente del planeta, por eso te trajimos con nosotros, no sería bueno que te quedaras tu solo ahí después de lo sucedido."

"Por suerte se encontraban ustedes y me rescataron, pensé que iba a morir a manos de ese mono" – dijo algo contento con una sonrisa aunque esta fuera triste y corta.

"Siento haberte causado tanto daño, no fue intencional" – admití intentando contener nuevamente las lágrimas.

"¿Causarme daño?, pero si no me has hecho nada, eres apenas una niña, tu no tuviste la culpa de que ese mono gigante despiadado hiciera lo que hizo, no podías hacer nada al igual que yo, se que tu corazón es puro y bueno, nunca harías algo semejante" – no cabía en mi cabeza de donde había sacado semejante estupidez, ¿Qué yo tenía corazón bueno y puro?, ese chico estaba loco de la cabeza, si había asesinado a miles de seres sin compasión, ¿me estaba jugando una broma? Salté de la cama y le contesté furiosa.

"¡Me estas jugando una mala pasada!, esa no es la forma de tratar a una princesa como yo, no tengo idea de lo que pretendes pero estoy mas que segura de que lo que dices son puras patrañas, yo jamás tendré un corazón bueno y puro, soy despiadada, asesino sin importar el dolor que pueda causar, me gusta ver correr sangre y el único fin en mi vida es luchar y volverme mas fuerte, ¿esa es tu definición de bondad?" – pregunté furiosa, me había sacado de mis casillas y el niño me miraba asustado, me acerqué a él amenazadoramente, él temblaba mucho pero no se movió de donde estaba.

"Pero yo no miento, tu corazón no muestra eso" – me dijo tartamudeando, de seguro temía que yo me enfadara más, pero en vez de eso me entro la curiosidad.

"¿Qué mi corazón lo muestra, como puedes saber eso?" – le pregunté, de seguro intentaba engañarme de alguna forma, iba a descubrir que trataba de hacer.

"Si, la gente de mi planeta tiene esa habilidad, podemos ver si el corazón y el alma de los seres tienen fines buenos o malos, además por algo me salvaron y me trajeron consigo, eso me muestra que no pueden tener maldad alguna" – lo miré dudosa, todavía desconfiaba de sus intenciones al decirme todo eso – "¿en verdad eres una asesina?, ¿en verdad quieres y te gusta matar sin compasión?" – me preguntó, entonces decidí confiar en ese instante, al fin y al cabo yo era la culpable de toda la tristeza que tenía, no me podía dar el lujo de no creerle.

"En verdad no quiero, pero mi sangre saiya me lo pide, nuestra raza disfruta ver el sufrimiento de los seres inferiores a ellos por eso se obligan a luchar y a ser mas fuertes cuando hay alguien que los supera en poder, es por eso que no siento compasión por mis victimas, pero a pesar de todo se que no es lo correcto" – le contesté bajando la cabeza, esa era la pura realidad, no podía negar mis orígenes y mis instintos asesinos, hasta los disfrutaba pero todavía existía ese extraño pensamiento de que era indebido.

"Entonces si en verdad no quieres hacerlo eso comprueba lo que digo, si no deseas hacerlo, solo sigues tus instintos por que te fue designado ser así entonces no creo que seas mala, en verdad eres agradable y dulce hasta cierto punto" – me dijo sonriendo, eso causaba gracia, ¿yo dulce?, se atrevía a decirme así a pesar de haberle gritado tan furiosa.

"Me haces reír" – le dije sonriendo, me agradaba su presencia y me sentía raramente familiarizada con él, me hacia acordar tanto a la gente de mi planeta – "seguramente van a haber algunos conflictos con mi padre cuando se entere de todo, yo deseo que te quedes conmigo para que nadie pueda hacerte daño, tu crees que yo soy buena, pero en cuanto conozcas a mi padre no pensaras lo mismo de él."

"¿Te estas refiriendo al rey?" – me preguntó.

"Si, no le agradara la idea de traerte conmigo así que hará todo lo posible para deshacerse de ti" – le dije seria, tenia que entender que seguía en riesgo de vida a pesar de que se encontraba a salvo de cualquier simio gigante – "tienes que avisarme si sientes algo extraño o alguien intenta hacerte daño, ¿esta claro?" – le pregunté.

"De acuerdo, entonces, ¿ya te vas?" – me dijo como súplica.

"Lamento no quedarme mas tiempo a hablar contigo, es que debo solucionar unas cosas antes que nada, soy un princesa y tengo muchas responsabilidades" – dije orgullosa.

"Esta bien pero promete que volverás a charlar conmigo, así no me siento tan solo" – me sonrió.

"Si, en cuanto termine de arreglar todo iremos a comer y ahí podremos seguir conversando" – le sonreí, estaba contenta por alguna extraña razón, ya no me sentía tan culpable por mis hechos. Así fue como me levante y le dirigí una ultima mirada al niño Zahara que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama – "Oglama" – le sonreí y este rió, yo lo mire algo confundida.

"Para decir adiós se dice Amento" – seguía aguantando la risa – "y me llamo Cimeries"

"Fue agradable conocerte Cimeries, mi nombre es Sedya" – le hice un gesto de despedida con la mano y el me respondió con el mismo, así que salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Sonreí inconciente, todavía no conocía la palabra amistad, pero la sentía tan propia a esa situación que hasta era agradable pronunciar _amigo_.

"Señor, acabo de ver a su hija" – le informo el hombre a su rey.

"¿Y que novedades me tienes?, espero que hallas cumplido con lo que te ordene y no estés quitándome el valioso tiempo" – el rey tenía un humor bastante desagradable en ese momento, tal ves sospechase de las noticias que este le traía.

"Efectivamente majestad, hablé con ella y me informó que desea quedarse con el niño, no me especificó nada, dice que luego hablará con usted de ese tema" – se vio por la pantalla como apretó los puños y su mirada reflejaba destellos de rabia.

"Esta completamente confundida si se piensa que puede sobrepasarme de esa manera, jamás permitiré que un ser tan insignificante como ese se pavonee junto a la princesa por todos los pasillos de mi castillo, ¡si piensa que voy a dejar con vida a ese mocoso esta completamente equivocada!"

"Lo siento majestad pero eso es lo que me dijo" – este bajo la mirada, odiaba mentirle al rey pero tampoco arruinaría la amistad que tenia con la princesa, ella confiaba en él y no podía defraudarla.

"¿Estas seguro que no te dio otra razón?" – preguntó viendo la cara de pensativo que este tenia.

"No majestad, lo siento, no me ha dicho nada acerca de sus verdaderos planes" – mintió de nuevo.

"Esta bien" – se tranquilizó unos segundos, estaba meditando que hacer con la situación – "bueno, sabiendo las nuevas circunstancias, es momento de ponernos en acción, necesito que lo mates Thamuz" – dijo con toda tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo?, ¿Qué lo mate?, pero majestad, la princesa no lo aceptará nunca, ella me…" – se quedó mudo por unos instantes pensando con la mirada triste.

"¿Ella te odiara por eso?" – Rió estridentemente – "seguramente, no veo por que te preocupa tanto la reacción que tenga ella contigo, me imagino que no fuiste tan tonto de encariñarte, ¿o si?" – Volvió a reír con mas ganas, la situación le divertía demasiado – "espero que no flaquees en esto Thamuz, me decepcionarías demasiado" – dijo con toda seriedad – "eres mi mejor hombre, te di todo, hasta mi confianza y ahora deseas desobedecerme, creí que eras un hombre fuerte de pocos sentimientos pero al parecer me equivoqué completamente"

"Se equivoca majestad, no he flaqueado en nada, sigo obedeciendo sus ordenes, la princesa no significa nada para mi, yo solo cumplo con lo que mandó en un comienzo y lo voy a seguir haciendo" – su mirada era fría, hablaba con decisión.

"De acuerdo, te creo pero espero que no comiences a sentir debilidades a esta altura del partido, como ya te he dicho deseo que elimines al niño cuanto antes, no me interesa que reacción obtengas de ella, esto le servirá de lección"

"Como usted ordene majestad" – el dolor interior que poseía era impresionante, no se lo iba a demostrar ya que su vida corría peligro si el rey se enteraba que poseía sentimientos o compasión por la princesa.

"Espero escuchar pronto noticias tuyas Thamuz, en cuanto a mi hija, la espero en el salón real ni bien aterricen en el planeta, deseo hablar con ella seriamente" – esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que la pantalla desapareciera dejando parado al hombre sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

Era demasiado tarde, pero eso no me importaba, había perdido mucho tiempo en recuperarme de la batalla en aquel planeta así que decidí avanzar en mi entrenamiento, en el viaje de ida me ocupe personalmente a perfeccionar la cámara de gravedad que teníamos ya que poseía una gran inteligencia además de la educación que recibí en el castillo, sabía hablar varios idiomas, podía hacer muchos cálculos, trabajar con químicos y metales, además de saber mucho de historia interplanetaria, todo acerca de la ubicación de las galaxias y planetas. Pero la tecnología me apasionaba bastante, a pesar de tener una muy buena en todo el reino gracias a las conquistas que tenía el rey, me gustaba ocupar parte de mi tiempo libre en perfeccionar uno que otro aparato.

Habiendo mejorado la cámara mi entrenamiento avanzaba a gran velocidad, en este momento estaba entrenando a una gravedad de 600 G. en todas las paredes de esta y la máquina registraba mi resistencia, cuando estaba completamente adaptada a esa gravedad esta aumentaba de a 10, así de paso no tendría que interrumpir mi entrenamiento a cada rato.

Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, preocupada por todo lo que sucedería, algo me daba mala espina, aunque de seguro era por la reacción que tendría mi padre al respecto, no permitiría que Cimeries permaneciera cerca mío en ningún momento, era deshonroso según él, pero a mi poco me importaba, en verdad me sentía en deuda.

Terminé de entrenar y ya me dirigía hacia mi habitación, pasando por el largo pasillo de la nave, todo estaba oscuro por que todos ya debían estar descansando pero me equivoque, una sombra pasó de una punta a la otra y se dirigía hacia el otro corredor. Me intrigaba demasiado, así que decidí seguirlo, el hombre entró en una de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Al llegar frente a esta no me di cuenta de cual se trataba, era la habitación donde descansaba Cimeries, entré sin golpear y con la mano giré la perilla para prender las luces, ahí estaba frente a mi un hombre alto y de buen físico, con sus pantalones holgados azul oscuro y el torso al descubierto dejando libres esos perfectos abdominales, el niño estaba profundamente dormido en su cama.

"Thamuz, ¿Qué haces a estas horas acá?" – jamás me imagine encontrarme con él en ese lugar, me parecía extraño pero no me preocupe demasiado.

"Princesa que sorpresa, no pensé que todavía siguiera despierta" – contesto algo nervioso.

"Si, me quedé entrenando hasta ahora y vi a alguien venir hacia acá, así que lo seguí, pensé que eras otra persona" – pensé que tal vez era alguno de los soldados, de seguro que mi padre les indico deshacerse de él, pero Thamuz no seria capaz de hacerle daño.

"¿A si?, no solo me vine a fijar que el niño se encontrara bien" – dijo con tranquilidad.

"Si es mejor mantenerlo vigilado, de seguro mi padre le indicó a alguien que lo eliminara, ya sabes, después que le informaste que deseaba mantenerlo conmigo" – le había preguntado en la cena si ya le había informado al rey al respecto y el me contesto que ya lo sabía, mi padre me esperaba ni bien aterricemos para conversar seriamente el caso.

"En eso estaba pensando Sedya" – dijo con tristeza.

"No te preocupes Thamuz, no pensé que te preocuparías tanto por él como lo hago yo, estaré muy alerta, nadie le hará daño mientras este presente en esta nave"- le dije con decisión.

"Entonces será mejor que me retire a descansar ya que veo que se encuentra bien" – me hizo una corta sonrisa, me parecía extraña su actitud, de seguro algo debía estar sucediendo e intentaba ocultármelo.

Este salio de la habitación dejándonos solos al niño y a mi, entonces decidí que seria adecuado ubicarme en la habitación contigua a esta para cuidar de que nadie valla a hacerle daño durante la noche.

Esa noche casi me descubre, es tan inocente, jamás sospecho de lo que estaba por hacer, me sentí tan sucio de mente, el solo pensar que estuve a punto de eliminar a ese niño me recorría todo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, estuve a punto de decirle a la princesa lo que el rey me indio que hiciera, pero ya estando en esa situación de seguro ella se enojaría conmigo y nunca volvería a confiar en mi.

Sabía perfectamente que si desobedecía las ordenes del rey estaría en grabes problemas mi existencia, pero luego de esa noche no tuve oportunidad, mejor dicho no tuve coraje para hacerlo.

En ese instante se apaga la cámara de gravedad donde estábamos entrenando con la princesa, un hombre entra en esta para darnos un informe.

"Princesa, Señor, lamento interrumpir el entrenamiento" – dijo este algo agitado.

"Espero que sea de suma importancia para interrumpir mi entrenamiento" – dijo furiosa la princesa, lo que mas le irritaba era que la molestaran mientras entrenaba.

"Lo siento majestad, el rey esta conectado esperando hablar con el Señor, dice que es urgente" – me señalo a mi.

"¿Tiene alguna idea de que desea mi padre?" – pregunto mas calmada la princesa.

"No, solo me indico que necesitaba hablar con él con suma urgencia de usted no me dijo absolutamente nada" – yo sabía perfectamente que quería el rey, hace bastante que no recibía noticias mías, de seguro quería saber si había llevado acabo mi misión.

"Bueno Thamuz, ve a ver que quiere el histérico de mi padre, luego te espero en el comedor, mientras seguiré entrenando" – me dijo algo irritada, seguramente no le gustaba nada que el rey deseara hablarme a mi y no a ella.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos luego" – salí y seguí al soldado a la sala de mando donde seguramente me encontraría con un furioso rey.

En efecto, su rostro mostraba la pura malevolencia que tenia en ese momento, estaba intranquilo pero debía enfrentarlo ahora, seria peor que fuera en persona.

"Mi querido amigo" – dijo con total ironía y sonriendo maléfico – "cuanto tiempo sin hablarnos, ¿no?, dime Thamuz ¿a que se debe tu falta de habla?, ¿tanto miedo me tienes?" – disfrutaba el momento yo lo sabía.

"Nunca majestad, yo le poseo un gran respeto y admiración" – no le esquive la mirada, no podía demostrarle que tenia razón.

"¡Deberías tenerlo Thamuz!" – me gritó pero no moví ni un músculo, ya había enfrentado al rey en situaciones parecidas y sabia como controlarme.

"No encuentro razón para tenérselo majestad, yo no he desobedecido sus ordenes, solo que no he podido realizarlas" – en verdad no había podido.

"Me sorprende tu incompetencia, pensé que después de haber matado a tantos Zahara en ese planeta matar uno mas no seria un gran desafío para ti" – se burló de mi.

"Si es un gran desafío ya que la princesa no se ha movido de su lado en ningún momento, se lo ha llevado a todos lados, ni siquiera permite que yo me quede a solas con él, lo siento majestad" – era en verdad cierto, la princesa estaba con el constantemente, hasta se había mudado a la habitación de al lado para poder controlar que nadie se acercara a la habitación del niño, era muy difícil de distraer.

"Nunca me imagine que fueras tan inútil, me desilusionas Thamuz, pronto cuando lleguen al planeta luego de tener la charla con la mocosa tendré una contigo, has fallado y quiero que lo tengas en claro" – hizo una seña y la pantalla desapareció.

Ese era mi fin, el rey no permitía fallas, no sabía que hacer al respecto solo esperar a que lleguemos y recibir lo que me correspondía.

**Nota**: bueno ya se van aclarando un poco las cosas, el rey esta furioso con ambos, la princesa se encapricho con su nuevo amigo y este no sabe que planean asesinarlo. Thamuz al final intenta salvar su pellejo pero hasta ahora no lo ha logrado. Hay que ver como terminan las cosas en el prox cap.


End file.
